Operation: Matchmaker
by Pawprints In The Snow
Summary: Adopted! From Oak-Chan. Credit goes to her. Super-spy; Agent Fubuki reporting for duty! Yep, Fubuki's up to his meddlesome ways again... This time, the scheme is to set up the two cutest guys in the Academia; Johan and Judai! But with Judai's ignorance, Johan's shyness, and everything in Fubuki's master-plan going awry, will the two be together? Or rather, will anyone survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note~! **Please Read Before Moving On**  
**Hey! It's me, Pawprints in the Snow. And this isn't my story.. exactly. See, I adopted it, from a new friend, Oak-chan. She was writing this wodnerful tale, and then decided to abandon it for quite a few valid reasons. It was left open for adoption and.. Ta~da! I am now the proud owner. xD However, I cannot take credit for the first eight chapters - those are strictly her work. I only have them up here for the readers, so that way you all don't get confused why it starts with chapter nine. xD However, I would appreciate it if you gave your support for the first eight chapters to the original story, which is still up on Oak-chan's profile. I'm sure she'd appreciate it, too. (Also, all of HER original AN's will be on her story, so if you want tor ead those, check outthe edition on her profile.) Thanks so much for reading this! I'll letyou enjoy Fubuki's crazy antics now. :)

Super-spy; Agent Fubuki reporting for duty! Fubuki grinned as he watched his unwitting targets from the grate in the air vent he was currently crammed into. There they were, standing in the now deserted classroom.

"So, uh, Johan!" Judai grinned nervously. "How'd you do on, the, uhh…..test?"

"The one you slept through?" Johan raised an eyebrow. "Fine….I think."

"So…."

"Hmmm…."

Silence.

"Well, this is awkward!" Judai laughed. "Wanna head back to the dorms?"

"Sure!"

"Hey, you could sleep over tonight!"

Fubuki's eyes widened. Yesss!

"So, uhh, Judai?" Johan asked nervously, for some reason fiddling with the sleeves on his shirt. Judai nodded.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if, you, uhh… wanted to maybe…"

Yes, yes, YES!

"….Johan?" Judai was blushing slightly now, while Johan still wouldn't make eye-contact.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to…. Go….out…."

Judai blinked. "To…..?"

"Never mind!" Johan yelled, a little louder than he meant to. The blunette blushed furiously while Fubuki's jaw dropped.

NOOOOOOOO!

"NOOOOOOO!" Fubuki yelled, falling forwards in an anime-style faceplant. Only since he was looking down through the grates, it collapsed underneath him and he fell through into the classroom.

BANG!

"OWWW!"

Johan and Judai glanced down at Fubuki, who had somehow managed to slam onto the floor, missing all the desks, and was now in a rather worrying position, like his skeleton had been somewhat rearranged in the impact.

"…..are you okay?" Judai asked, kneeling down besides the older brunette. He gave Fubuki a tentative poke. "…I think he's dead."

Johan tapped his head with his boot. No response. Harder tap. Slight groan. Johan grinned and brought his foot back, ready to hit Fubuki full-on with a huge kick.

Fubuki's eyes widened, and he leapt upright and backwards to get away from the blunette. He slammed into the desks, and fell over backwards, landing in an undignified heap on the floor. "I'm okay!" He called, raising his hand as he pulled himself up. "I am OK!"

Judai laughed a little while Johan just sweatdropped. "What happened?" The brunette asked with a grin.

Fubuki shrugged, now standing up. "I fell through the vents."

Johan tilted his head to one side. "Why were you in the vents?"

"I was watching y-" Pause. Realise. Sweatdrop. "…..I was looking for a dust bunny."

"Oh, okay!" Judai chirped, seeming to accept Fubuki's answer. Johan just shook his head and sighed.

"Are you okay? That looked painful." Johan asked, while Fubuki ran a hand through his now extremely messed-up hair.

"No sweat! I'm fine!" The brunette laughed, then looked at his wrist. "Oh, wow! Lookit the time, gotta go!" He yelled, then rushed out the classroom.

More silence.

"….Fubuki wasn't wearing a watch."

.:…:….:….:.

"Damnit!" Fubuki cursed, flopping onto the bed in his spacious Obelisk Blue senior dorm room. "Those two are so CLUELESS!" He yelled the last part in despair while Yusuke looked up from his homework.

"Johan and Judai?" The amethyst-eyed boy asked boredly.

"Johan and Judai." Fubuki confirmed, then groaned into his pillow. "They were soooo close! But Johan chickened out last minute! He was gonna ask Judai out, I KNOW IT!"

Yusuke spun around on his spinny-chair (you know the ones), chewing on the rubber at the end of his pencil. "So what happened after Johan chickened out?"

"I fell through the vents." Fubuki said, as if this was an everyday occurrence.

"Oh, okay." Yusuke turned back to his homework. Apparently it was an everyday occurrence. On a side thought, Yusuke spun around again. "You didn't break anything?"

Fubuki shook his head. "No. Might've done if Johan had managed to kick me, though. Also a couple of the desks in classroom 305 need replacing."

"I'm not paying."

"…."

"Okay! So now what're you gonna do?"

Fubuki sat up straight, with a resolved and determined look on his face, like a soldier going onto the battlefield. "I don't know!"

Yusuke paused. That was weird. Fubuki always had a plan. "….nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Not even a spark?"

"Not a spark."

"…"

"Wait." Fubuki moved into a meditating position; legs crossed, eyes closed and fingers in that weird circle position. "Ommm… Ommm…"

Yusuke sweatdropped. "I'll leave you to that then."

.:…:Five Minutes Later….:….:.

"I'm getting it! I'm getting a vision!" Fubuki exclaimed after five minutes of avid 'Ommm'ing. Yusuke pulled his head phones off his ears and spun around, once more, to listen.

"Yeah?"

"I see…. I see…." Fubuki paused dramatically, cracking open one eye to see if he had Yusuke's attention.

"You see?" Yusuke questioned. This should be good. Fubuki's ideas were always fanatical.

"I see… a contest!" Fubuki leapt into a standing position, wobbling a little on the mattress. "A contest of epic proportions! The whole school!"

Needless to say, Yusuke wasn't disappointed. "A contest….." He mused. "Duelling?"

Fubuki shook his head. "No!"

"No?"

"That would be too obvious!

"Too obvious for what?"

Fubuki shrugged. "I dunno. Anyway! There could be a whole bunch of segments! Like a scavenger hunt! Or orienteering! Or…dancing!"

"…..dancing." Yusuke repeated.

"Indeed. Dancing." Fubuki confirmed, nodding his head regally.

"….you'll have dancing but you won't have duelling." Yusuke intoned dully.

"Yeah!" Fubuki's eyes started sparkling. "It's foolproof! We could have it all partners and stuff! It would be soooo great! The whole school could get involved!"

Yusuke sighed, shaking his head. "How do you plan to hold a contest like that? For that matter, how're you going to get Samejima's permission?"

Fubuki just wiggled his eyebrows mysteriously. "You'll see….." Then he broke out into evil laughter. "MUHAHAHAHAHA!"

Yusuke just stared at him. "…...oh god."


	2. Chapter 2

"Yu-su-ke!" Yusuke managed to look up just as Fubuki leapt onto his back, knocking the wind out of him.

"F-Fubuki…!' He wheezed, desperately trying to stop himself from falling over as Fubuki moved into a sort of piggy-back position. It failed, and the two crashed to the floor. While Yusuke lay in pained convulsions, Fubuki jumped upright and frowned.

"Hmm….." The brunette hummed, pulling Yusuke to his feet. "That works better with Ryo."

Yusuke rubbed his sore back, glaring up at Fubuki. "Maybe that's because Ryo can actually hold your weight….?" He grumbled. "What's up?"

Fubuki grinned, and gave Yusuke a double-peace sign. "I got permission~!"

Permission. Right. "…how?" Yusuke asked curiously. It didn't sound like the sort of thing Samejima would approve of.

Fubuki just smiled knowingly. "I have my ways~"

.:…:Flashback….:….:.

"Pleeeaassseee?" Fubuki whined as Samejima desperately tried to kick him off. The brunette was hanging onto his leg, and had been for the last hour.

"For the last time, no!" Samejima yelled. As patient as the man was, even he had had enough. "Let go!"

Fubuki looked up with the hugest puppy dog eyes he could muster. "Pwease? I'm begging you!"

"No!" Samejima managed to make his way over to his phone, dragging Fubuki along with him. He hit the speed dial, and picked up the phone. "Hello, Emi? I'd like you to surgically remove a student from my leg."

On the other end of the line, Emi Ayukawa frowned, pulled the phone away from her ear, stared at it, then placed it up against her ear again. "…..excuse me?"

"I said-" Samejima started, but was cut off when Fubuki leapt up, grabbed the phone out of his grasp and slammed it down on the base.

"I didn't want to have to use this!" The brunette warned as a shadow started pooling at his feet. Samejima stared at him disbelievingly.

"…..what?"

The shadow shot out of the ground and formed in Fubuki's hand, forming into…

A bazooka?

Samejima's eyes bugged. "What on earth…?"

Fubuki pointed it at him, with an 'I will kill you and no-one will know' expression on his face. "…..please?" He threw the bazooka behind him, where it smashed through the window and fell to the ground, narrowly missing Manjoume. Fubuki dropped to his knees and held his hands up in a prayer position. "PLEASE?"

"Okay!" Samejima yelled. "You can do the contest! Just get out of my office!"

.:…:End Flashback….:….:.

"…..you pointed a bazooka at him." Yusuke repeated dully. "….where'd you get a bazooka?"

Fubuki grinned. "Never, and I mean NEVER, underestimate the power of Darkness!" He shot another peace sign at Yusuke, who just sighed and shook his head.

"I think that's called abusing your power." The amethyst-eyed boy muttered.

"I think that's called ingenuity!" Fubuki shot back, sticking his tongue out at his friend. "So are you gonna help? I can't do this all on my lonesome!"

"Sure, whatever." Yusuke agreed. "What's your first plan of action?"

Fubuki's eyes sparkled. "We. Need. Backup!"

.:…:Somewhere in Tokyo….:….:.

Ryo was searching information on his latest opponent when the phone rang, playing the 'Bioshock' theme song full blast. The blunette cringed, then grabbed his mobile, pushed the green button then pressed it up against his ear.

"Who are you and how did you get my number?" He asked automatically.

"Ryo-chaaaannnn!"

Ryo pulled the phone away and glanced at the caller I.D.

'The Moron.'

"Hello, Fubuki." He said. "What's up?"

"Okay, you hafta come to DA, like, now!"

"…..why?"

"It's an emergency!"

"….what?"

"We're gonna hook Johan and Judai up!"

Silence.

"….Ryo-chan?"

"…I thought you said it was an emergency." Ryo stated in a dull monotone.

"It iiiiisss! We only have like a month before Johan goes back to DA North!"

"….I dunno, I'm about to start a tour, and….." Ryo trailed off weakly. "….Fubuki?"

"….." Silence. Ryo could just imagine Fubuki shooting his puppy dog eyes into the phone. "Ryo-channnn….."

"…..fine."

.:…:DA Central….:….:.

Fubuki shot Yusuke a grin and a nod. "Thanks Ryo-channn…. Luv you! ~adds a heart~ See you soon~~" He hung up. "Success!"

Yusuke sighed and shook his head, though a smile twinged on his lips. "Are you sure Ryo isn't your boyfriend?"

Fubuki blushed slightly. "Definitely! Okay, now we've got you, me, and Ryo! We can't fail!"

Yes, we can. Yusuke replied mentally. We can fail soooo badly. "Guess so."

"And now, for our first way of action!...no, wait." Fubuki grinned evilly. "I got another idea."

.:…:Two Days Later….:….:.

.:…:Osiris Red Dorms, DA Central….:….:.

"Seeya Johan!" Judai smiled and waved while Johan started heading to the Obelisk Dorms, where he officially resided. He shut the door with a grin. "Well, that was fun~"

"You got it soooo bad."Judai jumped, then spun around.

"Edo!"

Edo shrugged. "Hey, it's true."

"…how did you get in?"

Edo pointed wordlessly back towards the window. Judai blinked.

"…..you climbed through the window." He intoned. "How?" Edo shrugged.

"I have my ways."

.:…:Outside….:….:.

"My back…." Yusuke groaned, while Fubuki stood on a ladder of darkness, peering through the window.

"Okay! He's in!" Fubuki grinned down at his unwilling assistant. "Now to phase two!"

.:…:Inside….:….:.

Edo folded his arms, staring at Judai with a grin. "So, you like Johan, huh?"

Judai could feel his cheeks heating up. "I do notlike Johan! Not like that! Aren't you supposed to be in France?"

"Officially, yes."Edo replied, smirking that 'I'm better than thou' smirk he was so famous for.

"Edo!" He whined. "Why are you here?"

Edo raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you happy to see me?"He faked sadness, pressing his hand to his heart. "I'm wounded, Judai."

"What are you doing here?" Judai yelled.

Edo smirked again. "I got a vision."

"…..a….vision?" Judai repeated slowly.

Edo dumped himself onto the bunk. "A vision! An amazing vision! A vision of glory and triumph! Apparently I had to be here!" He yelled dramatically, fully aware that Fubuki was outside the window, and started making huge movement with his arms.

"Uh-huh?" Judai was interested, and totally missed all of Edo's rather obvious hints. He sat down on one of the beds. "What kinda vision?"

"A vision of a contest."Edo replied, not really explaining anything.

"How?"

"…what, seriously? You don't remember?"

Judai blinked while Edo groaned. "I can see parts of the future. Remember? That's what happened."Edo lied. In truth? Fubuki had called. 'Nuff said. But really. A plot to hook up Johan and Judai? Edo would be damned if he missed that!

I wonder how Jim's breaking the news of his arrival to Johan? Edo thought while Pharaoh landed on Judai's head.

.:…:Obelisk Blue Dorms, DA Central….:….:.

Johan sighed as he closed the door to him room behind him. He walked, eyes closed while rubbing his forehead towards his bed. "God….." He murmured. "I screwed up again…." The blunette collapsed roughly on his bed, but instead of landing on soft mattress…..

"Ooof!"

Johan's eyes flew open, and he let out a cry. For instead of a comfy mattress, he had landed on...a person? He leapt off the bed with surprising agility while the intruder sat up, rubbing his head. "J-J-Jim!" Johan stuttered while Jim stared at him dully.

The Australian held him arms out. "Don't I get a hug?"

He got a pillow thrown at him.

"What are you doing here?" Johan yelled, while Jim moved his head back into a normal position, as opposed to it being with his chin facing skywards. Jim swore he heard a crack.

"Well…." Jim paused, then said; "There's gonna be a contest…. Or something…. Figured I might come up and see what it was all about."

Johan raised an eyebrow. "All the way from Australia?"

"Sure, let's go with that, aye?" Jim shrugged. Damn, he's onto me! "So it seems my old room has been given to freshmen."

"…..yes?" Johan said suspiciously. "And?"

Jim grinned. "Me 'n Karen are rooming with ya!" Johan paled. Jim was one thing, but Karen was another.

"K-Karen? Where is she?" He stuttered. Jim pointed to the bathroom. Johan ran forward and ripped open the door.

The giant crocodile was sitting comfortably in the bathtub, surrounded by water. Johan's eyes bulged. There were huge clouded red splotches in the water. "Is that blood…..?" He squeaked while Jim poked his head over the shorter boy's shoulder.

"Yup, I'd say so!" Jim grinned pleasantly. "Hope ya don't mind. I gave her some meat earlier!"

Johan paled even more. "…..meat?"

"Yeah, just some beef." Jim blinked curiously. "What, ya didn't think I meant human, did ya?"

Johan eyed him suspiciously. "Guess not….. But if there are any missing student reports….."

"I'll be back on the plane to Aus before anyone knows I'm gone." Jim pulled his hat off and placed it to his chest.

Karen just growled and snapped her jaws.


	3. Chapter 3

"And it is a great honour to welcome back Jim 'Crocodile' Cook, Edo Phoenix and Ryo Marufuji to our school, even if only for a short while." Samejima intoned. "I would ask you to make them welcome, but I already know you will. That is all. You may leave."

"Hey, Ryo!" Judai yelled, dragging Johan by the wrist across the hallway towards Ryo. He skidded to a fault in front of Hell Kaiser, grinning up at the oldest member of their typical band of misfits.

Ryo looked down at the third formers, and smiled softly. "Hey, you guys. Long time no see, huh?" Judai nodded really, really fast while Johan just gave the older blunette an acknowledging nod.

"Yeah! What'cha doin' back here? I thought you'd be in the World League, not bothering with us!" Judai gabbled.

Ryo just stared at him for a second. "I'm here to help Fubuki."

Johan tilted his head to one side in his typical 'I'm thinking adorably' look. "With what?" He asked rather innocently.

"To help-" Ryo paused, seeing something out of the corner of his eye. He looked over the two seniors to the door, where Fubuki was dancing up and down with a huge sign reading 'NOTHING ABOUT THE CONTEST OR HOOKING THEM UP!' in huge letters. What, seriously? Didn't Fubuki realise that if either Johan or Judai turned around his plan would be totally fucked?

"Help with…?" Judai started, looking up at Ryo expectantly. Ryo shook himself out of his thoughts, looking back down at the boys.

"…..Ehh, I'm helping him with…stuff." He finished weakly.

Johan just gave him an also rather typical 'You have got to be kidding me' look. "Stuff." He repeated.

Ryo nodded. "Yes. Stuff. And I'll go help him with…stuff….now." The older blunette started walking away from the two boys.

Judai and Johan just exchanged 'WTF?' expressions.

"Okay, put the sign, down." Ryo hissed as he reached the door where Fubuki stood, still holding the sign. Fubuki grinned and ripped the sign into four pieces then threw them behind him randomly. Ryo's eyes widened as he saw a huge blob of shadow appeared behind the brunette. Then huge black tendrils shot out of it, grabbed the pieces of sign and wrenched them into God Knows Where.

.:…:Somewhere in Dark World….:….:.

Haou was staring at the heavens when four random pieces of sign fell out of the sky and smashed into his head. "Oww! The hell?"

.:…:DA Central….:….:.

"Uhh….." Ryo just gaped as the blob of shadow faded into nothingness. "That was…."

Fubuki shook his head and waved his hands, trying to catch Ryo's attention. "La-ter! Look, it's not that impressive, Yusuke can do it too, just LISTEN!" He yelled the last part, causing Ryo to cringe.

"…..listening."

"Okay, so, come!" Fubuki grabbed Ryo by the arm and started dragging him away towards the Obelisk Blue Dorms.

.:…:The Next Day….:….:.

"Any idea what's going on?" Judai whispered in Johan's general direction as they stood outside Duel Academia, staring up at the steps leading into the building.

Johan shrugged. "Dunno."

Much muttering rippled through the crowd of students, all wondering why they'd been dragged out of class.

"Attention, people!" The two looked up as Fubuki ran out of the doors and started yelling through a megaphone. "You guys are probably wondering what's going on here!"

Much nodding and few yells of 'TELL US, TENJŌIN!'

Fubuki grinned. "Well, you see-" He made a dramatic flourish towards the door.

Nothing happened.

Fubuki frowned. "We appear to be having some technical difficulties." He poked his head round the door and yelled something incomprehensible inside.

"So….you guys clued in on this?" Edo asked dully, appearing beside Judai while Jim popped up beside Johan, Karen at his side. Judai shook his head.

"Nope."

Fubuki reappeared from inside the building and waved, instantly re-capturing everyone's attention. "Okay! Like I was saying-" Cue dramatic flourish.

A very sullen Ryo and Yusuke came out of the building, each holding up a big flag in one hand, and both had one side of a huge clump of material in the other. They spread out the material so you could see the banner, on which 'DA's Top Tag Team!' was written on it in alternating blue, yellow and red paint.

More muttering.

"Now! It's a Tag Team Tournament!" Fubuki yelled. "But not just any Tag Team Tournament! It's an all-rounder contest! Meaning there's no duelling, it's just about everything else!"

Groaning.

"Now, now!" Fubuki waggled his finger. "There are prizes! Fantabulous prizes! Anyone that wants to sign up can, and any-one that doesn't want anything to do with it can sign up as well! Bottom line; YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!"

"I didn't hear anything about that…." Edo muttered. "I thought it was duelling."

"Anyway! No complaints! Here's how you partner up!" Fubuki yelled. "You're with your current room-mate! That's all, really!"

Edo's jaw dropped open while Judai took a place beside him. "Guess that's us!" The brunette grinned. Jim and Johan looked at each other, shrugged, then stood aside from Edo and Judai.

Up on the stage, Fubuki stared down in confusion, then grabbed Yusuke and Ryo and dragged them into the building. "Why aren't Johan and Judai partnered up?" He hissed while Yusuke sighed.

"When Edo and Jim came, Johan moved back to his Obelisk Dorm so Edo could stay with Judai, and Jim's staying with Johan." Yusuke explained.

"You were trying to force them together, weren't you?" Ryo said accusingly. "Well, congratulations Einstein, you split them up. They probably would have chosen each other anyway if it was free pick, but now you've gone and screwed up. Now what do we do?"

Fubuki visibly flailed. "No, no, NO! This isn't right, I-wait. This might still work." The brunette grinned. "No, this might work out better than I thought."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "How?"

Fubuki just started chuckling darkly, rubbing his hands together. "Yes, yes, this is perfect! It just depends on one thing…."

"What's that?" That was Ryo.

Fubuki's eyes sparkled. "So here's the plan…."

.:…:Outside….:….:.

All was quiet as the students waited for Fubuki's return. Then suddenly, out of nowhere:

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT?"

Everyone covered their ears. Fubuki reappeared, looking a little dishevelled but at the same time, rather smug. He held a sign in his hands, flipped over so you couldn't see what it said.

"Okay! So we're splitting into three sectors. Each team gets a chance to do each one. Since the contest is spread over three days, the teams will take it in turn to rotate." He explained, trying to ignore Edo mouthing 'You fucking retard!" at him, as well as the silver-haired boy's evil vibe.

"Here are the three sectors!" Fubuki continued as he flipped over the sign. "Dancing!" The words 'Dancing' were scrawled over the sign.

Yusuke appeared beside him, also holding a sign. "Cooking!" Yusuke flipped over his sign. 'Cooking' was written on it, though much neater than Fubuki's.

"And lastly…." Ryo held up his sign, which had 'I am not here of my own free will' stamped over the back. He flipped it over. "Orienteering!"

Dumbstruck silence.

"Meet in the gym tomorrow!" Fubuki called, grabbing the signs off Ryo and Yusuke. "Or I hunt you down with my bazooka!"

More silence.

"He's not kidding." Yusuke added.

.:…:Obelisk Blue Senior Dorms….:….:.

"That went well!" Fubuki chirped as he, Ryo and Yusuke entered their shared dorm room in Obelisk Blue.

Yusuke collapsed on his bed while Ryo dumped himself on the amethyst-eyed boy's spinny chair (the one they never let Fubuki within a five metre radius of. Not since freshman year.) and glared at Fubuki.

"Well?" He growled. "That went well? We partnered Johan and Judai up with the wrong people! How is it well?"

Fubuki grinned. "Wait for it….my plan!"

"Your plan." Ryo repeated. "Your plan. Your plan is what screwed us over in the first place!"

Yusuke sighed and put on his headphones, cranking up his music to the max. Then immediately turned it down because his ears hurt. Fubuki feigned hurt. "Ryo-chan! Have faith in me!" He pumped his fist in the air. "They'll be together by the end of this, just you wait and see!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Line up, everybody!" Fubuki yelled through his giant megaphone, pointing to the wall. The three signs reading 'Dancing', 'Cooking', and 'Orienteering' had been unceremoniously tacked to the wall inside the gym, and partners were currently choosing where they wanted to start.

Edo, Jim, Johan and Judai stood bewildered in front of the three lines, each eyeing their respective partner.

"So…." Judai started.

"Where to start, aye?" Jim glanced over at the cooking. "Let's go, Johan!" He started running towards the cooking line, while the blunette just walked slowly. "Hurry up!"

"Gimme a sec!" Johan yelled back.

Snap.

"Owww! " Johan yelled. He cussed, then glared down at Karen, who was looking up at him expectantly. "Okay, I'm going!" Then he rushed towards the cooking line, a fifty pound crocodile snapping at his heels.

Edo and Judai exchanged glances. Then….

"Orienteering." "Cooking."

Pause.

"Cooking." "Orienteering."

Silence.

"I can't cook." Edo said simply. "So I hope you can." Judai pouted.

"I can't cook either! Edo, I thought you were good at everything!"

"Well, we're not dancing first up." Edo said with a final, 'no nonsense' tone in his voice. "That would be stupid."

"Orienteering, then." The two started over to the orienteering line, only to have Fubuki appear out of nowhere and drag them away.

"Uhh…. Fubuki?" Judai stared at the older brunette, who was dragging them with a determined look on his face towards the 'dancing' line.

Edo's eyes narrowed. "We are not dancing. Not first up."

Fubuki shot them a sympathetic grin. "Everywhere else is overflowing. Don't worry, it's just one day." He threw them unceremoniously into the line of dancers. "Ja ne, you two!"

He jumped back on stage and retook his place between Yusuke and Ryo. "'Kay! We'll come see each of you accordingly! Those in dancing, stay here! Those in orienteering, to the front stairs outside! Those in cooking, to the Obelisk Blue Cafeteria! Go!" The students filed off, leaving a small huddle of the poor unfortunate souls stuck in Dance.

Fubuki and Ryo disappeared, leaving Yusuke sitting on the stage with a bunch of expectant students staring up at him.

"Umm….okay." The amethyst-eyed boy quickly counted up numbers. "Right. We've got it like this." He held up a bowl full of slips of paper. "A whole bunch of different dances are in here. You take out a slip; that's what you're doing. If any of you don't know anything about the dance, just ask. Most of you should be somewhat familiar. You have two hours to practice, then you'll showcase with the rest of the students."

Several groans. "All of them?" Someone in the crowd whined. Yusuke nodded.

"All of them. Don't look at me like that; if you want to throw rotten fruit at somebody go find Fubuki." Judai lowered his hand disappointedly, tossing his tomato into a nearby bin. Yusuke waved the bowl. "C'mon already! We don't have all day!"

The students moved into double-file lines in front of Yusuke, and started taking their dances. Several groans and yells of laughter filled the room, until Edo and Judai (the last two) appeared in front of Yusuke. He held up the bowl, which only had one piece of paper. He proceeded to fish it out and read the dance. Then promptly burst out laughing.

"What?" Edo yelled. "What's so funny? If we've got Nutbush I swear to god I will kill you!" Yusuke shook his head and threw the paper in Judai's general direction. The brunette read the dance, then turned to Edo.

"Edo, how do you waltz?" He asked, holding up the paper. Edo's eyes widened and he snatched the paper out of the boy's hands, read it over, then groaned.

"Just a minute!" He growled, then grabbed Yusuke by the collar and yanked him close. "Yusuke! Why the hell are we doing the waltz?" He hissed. The amethyst-eyed boy sweatdropped.

"Not my fault you came in last, is it?" Yusuke pulled away, laughing a little. "Have fun!"

"I will kill you." Edo deadpanned. "I'll kill you and mutilate you so badly that when the forensics team comes in, they won't be able to identify you."

Yusuke just jumped up and ran to the centre of the stage, waving.

Judai and Edo turned to face each other. "How do you waltz?" Judai repeated.

Edo shook his head and groaned. "Follow my lead. That's all." He muttered. "Here." Before Judai could let out a protest Edo had grabbed him, pulled him close so he was practically against him.

"E-Edo?" Judai squeaked. Edo rolled his eyes.

"This dance is so stupid…" He muttered. "Hand on my shoulder." Judai complied, and Edo reluctantly placed his hand on the brunette's waist. "Ok, join hands like this." They clasped hands. "Follow my lead." Edo started moving, taking a forward step, then a backwards, spinning the two around slowly. More than once Judai got twisted up over his own feet, and in the end Edo got so fed up he just started whirling Judai around so quickly the brunette didn't really have any time to think about what he was doing, he was just doing.

"Edo!" He yelled. "I'm gettin' dizzy!"

"Too bad!" Edo yelled back, then stopped spinning around so fast. "Go!" He started waltzing again, though at a somewhat slower pace. Judai stopped bothering with all the fancy footwork and stepped forwards and back normally.

"You can waltz?" Judai asked as Edo spun him around in a small twirl, then caught him as the boy fell back, all in time with the dance. Edo shrugged as he pushed Judai back up.

"I can do a lot of things," He said nonchalantly, starting to waltz again. "Look, we're nearly done."

Judai blinked as Edo suddenly spun him around again, this time with no prior warning. Edo let go of Judai's hand, and the brunette spun around dizzily until his partner grabbed him and pulled him into his arms; only this time he drew Judai into a deep dip.

As soon as the stood up they heard clapping. The two glanced back; most of the students stuck in the general tango-rumba-fox trot- jive genre, as well as Yusuke, had been watching and were now applauding their dance. Edo smirked and took a theatrical bow while Judai just stood there with his hand at his forehead, trying to stop the world from spinning.

"I feel dizzy…." The brunette groaned, taking a step forward but ended up falling into a faceplant. Yusuke and Edo sweatdropped while the rest of the students went back to figuring out what they were supposed to be doing.

"That wasn't bad, actually." Yusuke noted. "If Judai practiced a little, you two could probably win this sector."

Judai stood back up and pouted in Yusuke's general direction. "What, just me? Doesn't Edo need to practice?"

Yusuke glanced at the silver-haired boy, then shrugged. "No, not really. It's just you."

"Favouritism," Judai grumbled.

"No, you just really suck." Yusuke deadpanned.

.:…:Half an Hour Previously….:….:.

.:…:Over in the Obelisk Blue Kitchens….:….:.

"Okay, cookers!" Fubuki yelled with a dramatic flourish as the allotted 'cooking' competitors filled in the Obelisk Blue kitchen. "Here you'll notice, or if you take cooking, you'll already know, we have several cooking units! So before you get started, I'll lay down a few ground rules! Remember kiddies; better safe than sorry!"

Johan glanced up at Jim. "And Fubuki's telling us safety rules?" He grumbled. "Hell must have frozen over by now."

Jim shrugged. "Seems kinda hypocritical if you ask me."

Fubuki held up a single finger. "Rule One! As tempting as it may be, do not run with knives! I speak from personal experience on this one; if Yusuke wasn't so ninja we would have one less Obelisk Senior in the world! So don't do it!"

Johan and Jim's eyes simultaneously bugged. "Say what?"

Fubuki held up a second finger. "Rule Two! If you, your partner or anything around you happens to get caught on fire, feel free to throw a bucket of water at them! After doing so, if it's your partner, run like hell, because they'll probably be mad! Again, Yusuke!"

Silence.

"Rule Three! Do not, and I repeat, do notleave a stove or oven unattended! And don't turn it up really high to try and speed up the cooking, unless you want to kill us all! According to Yusuke, I very nearly committed mass genocide last week, and apparently that's not a good thing!"

"I feel kinda sorry for Yusuke…." Johan muttered, shaking his head. Jim laughed a little.

"And lastly; Rule Four! Nothing with mint!" Fubuki yelled finally, crossing his arms.

"Why nothing with mint?" Jim asked curiously.

"I hate mint." Fubuki deadpanned, then grinned. "So go!"

"...nothing with mint, huh..." Johan muttered as he and Jim moved into a separate kitchen unit. "Hey, Jim?"

The Australian looked up from the fridge he'd just been poking around in. "Yeah?"

Johan sighed and sat himself on the kitchen bench, dangling his legs over the sides. "Don't you think this whole contest thing is kinda... sudden? I mean, it is Fubuki, but this is just..."

Jim flinched. "Uhh...what d'you mean?"

"I mean, this is weird." Johan kicked the drawer with the back of his heel and pushed himself off the bench. "Don't you think?"

Cue Jim mental flailing.

"Uhh...well...this is DA... Wouldn't ya be used to this by now?" Jim suggested weakly. Johan shrugged.

"Guess." He muttered, and Jim sighed in relief. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"Well, we're cooking, and I can't say that's my strong point." Jim said thoughtfully. "I mean, the only real cooking I've done is on a barby or by a campfire."

Johan raised an eyebrow. "A 'barby'?"

"A barbecue?" Jim explained, staring at Johan curiously. No sign of recognition. "Oh, what. You've never heard of a barbecue?"

Johan shook his head. "No, what is it?"

Jim held up his arms, and started making hand gestures. "It's sort of like a giant outdoor grill. We use them a lot. You can find them in parks and most people's houses."

"Right..." Johan opened the fridge and started pawing around inside. "Well, lucky for us, I did a semester crash-course in cooking at DA North. Besides, I did a lot of cooking there." The Norwegian boy started pulling items of food out of the fridge. He turned to face Jim and looked up at his partner with a grin, holding up a whole, greasy plucked chicken by the neck. "What say you to roast chicken?"

.:…:Over in the Gym….:….:.

"Yu-su-ke~!" Fubuki yelled, glomping his friend in greeting. "What's up?"

Yusuke gave Fubuki a pat on the head, grinning. "Not that bad." Fubuki raised an eyebrow. Yusuke sighed. "Okay, yes it is that bad. Next to no-one knows what they're doing." He pointed at the dancing couples, who were constantly tripping over and yelling, mainly 'That was my foot!' Fubuki snickered a little, then got back to topic.

"How's Judai and co. doing?" He asked. Yusuke smiled a little.

"Well, Edo knows what he's doing, at any rate. Judai's mainly just following his lead, but it seems to be working. They're the best by far." Yusuke explained.

"What're they doing?" Fubuki asked curiously.

The brunette asked with a grin. Yusuke shook his head, and replied with a smirk; "The waltz."

Fubuki's eyes lit up."The dance of lurrrrvvve!" He exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, but it's with Edo." Yusuke pointed out dully. "Not Johan."

"Shut up! I know!" Fubuki yelled, throwing a mini fit that succeeded in catching everyone's attention.

.:…:An Hour and a Half Later….:….:.

.:…:Over in the Obelisk Blue Kitchens….:….:.

"So." Johan started.

"So." Jim continued.

"That didn't work, did it?" Johan stared down at Sho and Kenzan's smouldering wreck of... Well, it looked like it may have been a cake. Now it just looked like charcoal.

"Can you fix it?" Sho wailed as Kenzan tried to avoid Jim's amazed gaze. "I know, it's awful! It's just he-" The tiny blunette pointed at Kenzan "-left it in the oven way too long!"

Kenzan riled up instantly. "What? Oh no, you are not pinning the blame all on me!" He protested.

"But it was your fault!" Sho pointed an accusing finger at Kenzan. "Your entire fault!"

"It was you who said to put it in for that long-"

"Then I said 'No, that's not right, forty minutes!'"

"You did not!"

Johan and Jim sweatdropped as they watched the insults fly between the two Ra Yellows. "….wow." Jim muttered. "If I didn't know better, I'd say those two were bitter rivals."

Johan shrugged. "I do know better, and I don't believe it." He turned to the smouldering mass of cake-thing, and gave it a tentative poke. His finger sunk right through, and came out ashen. "…they seriously screwed this up…" The Norwegian gave it several more pokes, and the cake started to disintegrate.

Jim took a pinch of 'cake' and shoved it in his mouth. Then immediately gagged and started choking. Everyone ignored his pained convulsions as he fell to the floor overdramatically, except Karen, who gave him a look that clearly read 'Oh, get over it.'

"…I don't think you have time to fix this." The blunette announced, but Sho and Kenzan ignored him, still bickering.

"-You always screw everything up!"

"What? What about that duel in Domino City, if I wasn't there you would have lost a helluva lot sooner than you did!"

"We still lost!"

Johan sweatdropped. "Uhh…. Hello?"

"You didn't even last that long in Dark World-" Low Blow.

"Oh, what, that was not my fault!"

"…..umm…." Johan shook his head, then turned to Jim. He noticed Jim was lying on the floor, and gave the Australian a tap with his foot. "C'mon. Let's go check on the chicken." Jim cracked open his only visible eye- the other was bandaged over- and nodded as he sat up. The two left the unit and entered their own, where a delicious chicken-y smell was filling the area.

Johan grabbed a pair of protective gloves and creaked open the oven. He peered in, then pulled it open and dragged out the tray. Sitting on it was pure chickeny perfection….

Jim and Johan's mouths automatically started watering. "Okay, we hafta leave it to cool…" The Norwegian boy said as he started to pull it out of the oven. But then Karen decided she would like to see the chicken. And she liked what she saw. Very much.

Johan and Jim's eye/s shot wide open as the crocodile open her jaws wide, then snapped up and swallowed the chicken whole in a single mouthful.


	5. Chapter 5

Silence.

"…..please tell me…." Johan croaked, staring down at the oven tray, the only remnants of the chicken being some melted fat. "…..that your crocodile didn't just eat the chicken."

Jim just gaped, in complete and utter shock. "…..I wish I could, mate…." He muttered. "I really wish I could."

Johan threw the tray behind him and reached in his pockets for his PDA. "We might have time to quickly make something-" He started, but….

"Time's up~!" Fubuki's voice announced over the intercom. "I'll be coming to see you individually! You are no longer allowed to do anything to your meals, 'kay?"

"…..so much for that…." Jim muttered, staring down at a rather sheepish Karen. "Karen, how could you?" He moaned. "That was important!" Karen backed away and tried to hide herself behind a kitchen stool.

Some five minutes later, Fubuki's head popped around the corner with a grin. "Hey guys! I just braved Sho and Kenzan's….thing, and I really need a lift-up! Wow, something smells good!" He chimed. Then he blinked. "Umm…. Where is it?"

Johan pointed an accusing finger at Karen, who was now attempting to squeeze into the gap between the oven and the counter. "Her! She ate it!" Johan declared. "It was perfect, but she ate it!"

Fubuki sniffed the air, then comical tears started welling up in his eyes. "But it smelt soooo good…." He sniffled. "That's not fairrr…."

.:…:Over in the Gym….:….:.

"So, how was it?" Yusuke asked as a rather hassled Ryo dragged himself onto the stage. Then the amethyst-eyed boy actually took a look at his friend.

His hair was messed up. His clothes were torn and tattered. His eyes were dull, but still burned with a kind of hatred so deep that wasn't believed possible. Suddenly Yusuke wasn't doubting why Ryo was called 'Hell Kaiser'. Because he looked like something out of hell, or at the very least a horror movie.

"Never….again." Ryo groaned, grabbing Yusuke by the shoulders. "Never again, you hear me? Never!"

Whoa, I think he's lost it. Yusuke thought. "Why, what happened?" He asked aloud.

"You remember that ditch Fubuki made in our first year when he decided it would be an awesome idea to test out his bazooka and see how big a hole it could make in the ground?" Ryo started to explain. "Then how it created this huge pit and we tried to cover it up by planting bushes all over it so we wouldn't get busted?"

Yusuke nodded. "…..yeah?" He had a sinking feeling as to where this was going….

"Well, every student succeeded in falling into it." Ryo growled. "Every single fucking one. And guess who had to rescue them?"

Yusuke opened his mouth to speak, then got an awful thought. "…..didn't we fail with the bushes and end up planting that really thorny thing?"

Ryo nodded slowly. "Oh yeah. And never again am I going to laugh at anyone that falls into that stuff. Never."

Suddenly, Fubuki appeared out of nowhere. Yusuke raised his hand in greeting, then saw the eye-twitch on the brunette's face. Fubuki also seemed to be mumbling something under his breath.

"….charcoal cake…..green food…..no chicken…." He muttered as he walked up to his friends. "…my taste buds…my poor, poor taste buds….I think they died….."

"So, on a scale of one-to-ten, how bad were your days?" Yusuke asked lightly. Fubuki and Ryo shot him piercing glares.

"Ten." They said simultaneously.

Yusuke sweatdropped. "What happened to you, Fubuki?"

Fubuki's eye suddenly started twitching again. "It appears that no-one at this school can cook, except Johan and Jim. Only by the time I got to their chicken, Karen had eaten it!" Fubuki wailed, burying his face in Yusuke's shoulder.

Ryo felt a small pang of jealousy, then shook it off. "Who's Karen?" He asked.

"Jim's crocodile." Yusuke explained nonchalantly. "Anyway, look, the dancing's starting. This should be good."

And so, the students all filed into the gym, preparing to watch the dancers do their routines. Jim and Johan took a seat up in the stands, glancing around as they saw Yusuke stand in the centre of the stage.

"Excuse me-" The amethyst eyed boy started, then realised that either no-one could hear him, or they just weren't paying attention. "Hey!" Still nothing. He sighed. Might as well take a leaf out of Fubuki's book. He thought resignedly. I mean, it usually works.

A small tendril of darkness weaved backstage and took a hold of a megaphone, then slithered back to its controller and dropped it in his hand. He cranked it up to full and yelled; "OVER HERE!"

Everyone winced, then focused on Yusuke. The amethyst-eyed boy coughed, then lowered the volume. "Okay! Our first routine! Manjoume and Asuka….doing, ehh…" Yusuke glanced down at the roster, then snickered a little. "….ballet…."

Silence.

Then almost everyone in the gym burst into hysterical laughter.

Backstage, Fubuki was laughing so hard he was leaning against Ryo for support. "Ahahaha….!" He chortled. "I think that just made my day!" He grabbed Ryo by the wrist and dragged him out onto the stage then up into the standings. "We have to watch this!"

They took a seat behind Johan and Jim, eyes focused on the stage, where a sullen Manjoume and a flushed Asuka were taking up positions. Johan glanced back at Fubuki, who hadn't stopped grinning. "Can Asuka dance?" He asked. "Or Manjoume?"

At the thought of Manjoume dancing, Fubuki burst out laughing again. Ryo shook his head. "Dunno about Manjoume…. But considering Asuka's deck, I'd be very surprised if she didn't at least know a little ballet…"

Then the music started, and Asuka instantly launched into graceful pirouettes and leaps, dancing elegantly across the stage while Manjoume stood back and watched. Johan, Jim and Ryo's mouths all dropped at the pure beauty and elegance that was Asuka. Fubuki fell silent and watched his sister approvingly, occasionally nodding. Then promptly burst out laughing again when Asuka grabbed Manjoume by the wrist and pulled him into a spin.

A few more lumbering and all-over the place moves later, Asuka decided she couldn't be bothered with Manjoume, since she let go and spun around in a graceful circle, pirouetting the entire time. Then she fell back into Manjoume's arms, who grinned sheepishly and tried to make it look like the whole thing was rehearsed and had been executed perfectly.

Yusuke reappeared, clapping loudly whilst the rest of the student body joined in. Actually, they were clapping Asuka and jeering at Manjoume. Yells of 'OJAMANJOUME!' filled the room. Oh well…..

"Great! Well, next up…" Yusuke read the names of a couple of students Johan didn't know off the list, who came on and started attempting to break-dance. It failed miserably.

"So how'd orienteering go?" Jim asked conversationally. Ryo's eye started twitching.

"Do not. Even ask." The blunette growled. "Tomorrow, everyone can just die for all I care."

Jim winced. "That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea."

Fubuki let out a wicked laugh and pointed onstage. "Look! Sorano's gonna make a complete and utter fool of himself!" He cackled as two sullen Obelisk second-years appeared onstage, then reluctantly started dancing to Nutbush.

.:…:Backstage….:….:.

"You two are up next." Yusuke said nonchalantly, checking off the list. "Try and at least make it look like at least some people at this school can dance?"

Edo nodded and Judai grinned. "Yup!"

"I'll go declare you in a minute."

Judai nodded and ran off to watch the current dancers, two Ra Yellow seniors who were happily doing the Macarena. Edo made way to follow him, but Yusuke grabbed him and pulled him back. "Edo," He muttered. "We've had a little change of plan. So here's what you need to do…" Yusuke started whispering in Edo's ear. Slowly the silver-haired boy's eyes started widening.

"What?" Edo hissed. "No way, I won't-"

Yusuke shook his head. "Try telling that to Fubuki. He's already filled in the others, but you have to do it! His plan won't work otherwise!"

Edo spared Judai a glance, then sighed. "…fine."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, fine. I'll do the stupid plan." Edo muttered. Yusuke smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"That's the way. All right, wait there."

.:…:In the Stands….:….:.

Yusuke reappeared onstage as the last of the cheering and clapping faded. "All right!" He yelled, no longer needing the microphone. "Next up! Judai and Edo!" Johan, Jim and Fubuki started clapping. Yusuke smirked, staring directly in Johan's direction. The boy flinched a little. Then Yusuke continued. "Right, Judai and Edo, dancing the waltz!"

That was like a punch to the stomach. Johan's eyes widened. He'd been expecting something stupid like the Macarena or the jive! Not the waltz! The waltz was what you did with lovers! That. Was. Not. Right!

Cheering and wolf-whistles filled up the stands as Edo and Judai came onstage. The brunette laughed and waved, gaining yells of approval while Edo smirked, both gaining approving squeals from the first year girls. Johan's eyes twitched. Squealing…. And wolf-whistling…. At hisJudai….?

Wait, what?

Slow music started, and Judai fell into Edo's arms, who pulled him up into stance. The two started waltzing, gracefully gliding across the floor with spins and twists. Appreciative silence fell across the stands as the two glided across the floor. Johan's eye started to twitch.

"Why is it," He growled. "That everyone's staring at those two now, as opposed to when they see them on-campus?"

Fubuki sent him an 'oh my god, you're so ignorant!' look. "Be-cauuse," He drawled. "Those girls, and some of those boys, like yaoi. Shounen-ai. Boy-on-boy. Those are two highly sexy boys dancing the dance of lurrvvee, right in front of them. You don't see two highly sexy boys dancing the dance of love every day, so they are gonna stare!" He exclaimed.

Ryo rolled his eyes. "So if two guys waltzed every day, they'd get over it and stop staring?"

Fubuki shook his head. "No! If two highly sexy boys danced the dance of love every day, we'd have to get to class by swimming through blood!"

Jim, of course, tuned into that conversation at exactly the wrong moment. "We'd have to do what with blood?"

Fubuki nodded, not offering one word of explanation. "Yup."

Cue awkward silence.

Johan tuned back to the dancing just as Edo was pulling Judai into the final dip. Clapping sounded all around the room. But then 'it' happened. 'It' had to happen. 'It' happened, and 'it' caused Johan to freeze mid-clap, staring at the stage with a horrified gaze. 'It' was….

Edo leaning down and kissing Judai.


	6. Chapter 6

Statuses:

Team Jim and Johan: Orienteering

Cooking: Failed

Team Edo and Judai: Cooking *gulp*

Dancing: Won!

Team Fubuki, Yusuke and Ryo: Hyper/Confuzzled/On the brink of insanity (respectively)

That evening, after that day's contest, Fubuki, Yusuke and Ryo collapsed in the former two's dorm room, completely exhausted. Ryo from saving countless people from what was now known of as 'the ditch of doom', or just 'ouch!' to those who had fallen in, and then recreating the whole orienteering course; and Yusuke from jumping from couple to couple out of a hundred or so kids, trying to teach them all different dances, and then sorting out the dancers who had sprained something thinking they were capable of amazing feats seen in 'Make it or Break it'. Though why Fubuki was so tired after all he did was eating, no-one was really that sure.

"Well….." Fubuki rolled onto his stomach so he could watch his friends; Yusuke on the spinny-chair and Ryo on the sofa. "Apparently next to no-one in this school can dance, orienteer themselves around a ditch or cook. That's cool. That's totally okay. Really."

Ryo rolled his eyes. "I thought this was a school for the elite. But quite honestly I'm surprised this lot can get themselves to their classes, let alone pass them. Seriously."

"Well, these aren't really on the curriculum, so-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but what are we going to do with these?" Yusuke cut in, waving the flags and the banner from the day before the air. Fubuki shrugged.

"Chuck 'em."

"Where?"

"I think you'll find it doesn't matter."

Yusuke and Ryo exchanged bewildered glances, and a rare moment passed in which they both thought the same thing; 'How is it that this guy is my friend?'

Fubuki grabbed the flags and the banner out of Yusuke's hands and randomly threw them behind him. A portal of shadow opened up behind him, and black tentacles -one for each object- shot out, grabbed something, then wrenched them, again, into God Knows Where.

.:...: Somewhere in Dark World:...:...:.

Haou strode down the battlefield, his blood red cape swishing around him. His eyes shone viciously; demanding respect from the fiends that watched him. He could see them all. His fiends; his enemies. His warriors. Everyone and everything.

Shame, really, that he didn't see the flags quietly appear just in front of him, courtesy of Fubuki. And it was a shame that he didn't notice they were there until after he tripped over them and face-planted into the mud.

.:…:The Next Morning….:….:.

When Jim and Johan (after yesterday's disaster, Karen had been left in the dorms) lined up outside the school the next day, Johan had a twitch in his eye that just wouldn't leave. Why?

Long story short, it was the fact that after Edo kissed Judai, the brunette had the most adorable blush and everyone else in the gym wolf-whistled. Including Jim.

Traitor.

Everyone kept shooting Johan worried looks, desperately trying to ignore the evil aura emanating from him like a dark cloud. Ryo stood on the top of the stairs, watching as the last of the sleepy students filed in. Only when he was sure they were all there did he bother speaking to them.

"It's like this." Ryo drawled, holding up a map, a piece of paper and a metal plaque. "To try and avoid yesterday's disaster with the ditch of doom, everyone's going to different places around the school, depending on which map you get. Some of you might be assigned to one of the Obelisk Blue Dorms or Ra Yellow Dorms. We're not doing Osiris Red; they're way too small. Apart from those, you might be put in the school building or the forest surroundings, or the beach. Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Next." He placed the map on the stair rail. "See these plaques?"

Nods.

"You see they're numbered 1 to 4, with each number having a different number-letter combination."

More nods.

"See, on this, number 1 is WV. On your papers, you have numbered 1 to 8. Above each one is another number, which could be any of 1, 2, 3 or 4. Depending on those, you collect different combos. Your maps show you which location equals which number. When you've collected all your numbers, you bring it back to me. First team back wins." Ryo folded his arms. "Any issues?" He glared at the students, as if daring them to oppose him.

A hand was raised. "If there are different courses, won't some be easier than others?" A first-year Osiris Red piped up. "That'll give the others an unfair advantage."

Ryo just stared at her. "Hey, kid?"

The girl wilted under his gaze. "Umm… yeah?"

"That's tough luck." Ryo turned to the rest of the group.

"All right, if you've got it, line up and collect a map."

Johan and Jim joined the line, waiting to collect their maps.

"Ra Yellow Dorms, hah! I know that place like the back of my hand-"

"Awww, man! I've never even been near the forest before-"

"Wow, the Obelisk Blue Cafeteria? Seriously?"

As Jim and Johan came to the front of the line, Ryo glanced down at the stack of maps and grabbed the one on top. He skimmed over the location, then shot them an evil smile. The two exchange students automatically felt chills run up their spines, and the hairs on the back of their necks stand up straight.

"Well, well." Ryo held up the map, grinning that evil grin Hell Kaiser was renowned for. "This is unfortunate. For you."

"Why?" Johan tried to get a glance at the map, but Ryo held it out of his reach. "Where are we? Kaiser!"

Ryo flipped over the map so the two seniors could read what it said.

And there, in big black letters…..

The Abandoned Obelisk Blue Dorms.

.:…: Over in the Obelisk Blue Kitchens….:….:.

Fubuki had just briefed the students on the cooking rules, and left them to find their units and get sorted.

Judai and Edo just stared rather awkwardly at the kitchen equipment surrounding them.

"So….." Judai glanced at Edo, who had a very strained expression, like he'd just been forced to swallow a lemon (Or read one. About him and Cronos. Either way). "….what do we do now?"

Edo pursed his lips. "Get started, I suppose." He pulled a book out of nowhere, and started skimming through it. "I brought this. Might help."

Judai bent over the read the title. It was called 'Basic Cooking for Dummies'. The brunette was about to say something, then realised that given the current circumstances, it was actually rather appropriate. So he stayed quiet.

"Hey, Edo?"

"Hmm?" The silver-haired boy turned back to Judai. "What's wrong?"

Judai blushed slightly, lacing his fingers together. "Umm..."

"Yes?"

Laced. "Well, it's just..."

Unlaced. "It's just ...?"

Laced. "About yesterday..."

Edo realised what the brunette was on about in a flash. "Oh. Right. That."

"Right, that. What was that?" Judai's blush became a couple of shades deeper as he remembered their brief kiss during the dance.

Edo waved his hand dismissively, turning back to the book. "Oh, that. That was nothing. It seemed appropriate at the time. You know, in the context of the dance."

Judai heated up angrily. "Nothing? That was nothing? Edo, that was my first kiss!"

Edo froze. "Say what?"

"You heard me!" Judai yelled. "My first kiss, Edo, I hope you're happy!"

"You're seventeen and you only just had your first kiss?" Edo raised an eyebrow. Judai let out a growl, giving off the impression of a kitten let out in the rain.

"I was saving myself for someone special!" He shot back. "Not someone who thought it would be appropriate in the context of the dance!"

Edo spun around to face Judai with a smirk on his face. "What, didn't you like it?" He grinned. "Because if I remember rightly, you weren't complaining at the time."

Blood rushed to Judai's cheeks and dyed them a shade of red that reminded one of a tomato. Or a bloodbath. "Wh-wh-wha?"

Edo's smirk grew. "You heard me, Ju-chan."

Maybe it was the fact that Edo had just called him Ju-chan. Maybe it was the fact that Edo was right (like he always was). Or maybe it was the fact that Judai himself was hungry. It was probably the latter. But whatever it was, it suddenly inspired the brunette to drop the subject and start cooking. Which he did.

"Edo, let's make a cake!" Judai said suddenly. "A really big one! Chocolate with chocolate and more chocolate! And-"

"Let me guess." Edo said drily. "Chocolate on top."

Judai blinked. "I was gonna say sprinkles, but hey, that works too!"

Edo flipped to the section on cakes. "Sponge cakes are simple enough." He suggested. "Then maybe just put the chocolate on top. Shouldn't be too hard."

Judai blinked. Again. "Who'd wanna make a cake out of a sponge?"

Edo stared at him. "On second thoughts, this is like freaking mission impossible." He groaned. "Right. Judai. Get flour."

Judai started digging around in the cupboard, and found a bag that said 'flour' on it in big letters. He dropped it on the sideboard. "Check."

"Milk."

He dug around in the fridge, and found some milk. "Check." He plopped it on the counter, totally ignoring the 'best before' date, which said it went off that time last month. Oh well.

Edo began to reel off ingredients, most of which Judai either found or substituted for. E.g. Dilemma: No chocolate. Solution: Substitute vegemite! Eventually they had a whole counter full of ingredients, which Edo stared at wide-eyed.

"Do we really need all this?" He muttered. "Seems like overkill." He grabbed the vegemite, unscrewed the lid and stared down at the pasty brown stuff, crinkling his nose. "What is this stuff?" He shoved the lid back on and dropped it on the table. "That is not chocolate."

"I think its Jim's." Judai grabbed the jar and dipped his finger into the paste then shoved into his mouth experimentally. He paused for a second, then shrugged. "Not bad. Just not good."

Edo turned back to the book, flipping over the page. "Right. Beat two eggs in a bowl, gradually adding castor sugar (up to ¾ of a cup). Beat after each addition until sugar is dissolved. This will take about ten minutes."

Judai pouted. "That's too long." His eyes lit up. "Idea!"

"What?"

Judai started digging around in the cupboard and eventually came out with a blender, which he dropped on the table triumphantly. "Blend it all in together!"

Edo sweatdropped. "You have got to be kidding me."

"You wanna waste ten minutes mixing up something?" Judai rolled his eyes, cracking the first egg, only to have it shatter and spill egg all over his hands. "Oops." Hands washed. Try again. Second egg. Eggshell in with the egg. "Darn." Third egg. Perfectly fine, but seemed somewhat cloudy... Rest of the eggs. Dropped with the box onto the floor, smashing into bazillions of little pieces and ensuring the tiles were now coated with a lovely sticky substance.

Judai blinked. "…done!" He chirped, then grabbed the sugar and dumped the whole thing in. Then he slammed the lid on and pushed the mix button. The blades spun around like a helicopter, mercilessly slicing through the liquid stuff. Half a minute later, Judai stopped it. Only instead of it being thick and creamy, it was thin, watery, and full of sugar grains. "…good enough. Next!"

"1/3 a cup of plain flour, 1/3 a cup of cornflour and 1/3 a cup of self-raising flour. Sift flours together three times to aerate and mix the flours evenly." Edo read out dutifully as Judai grabbed a huge mixing bowl and unceremoniously dumped all the flour into it. A huge flour cloud resulted, making the front of his uniform white.

He then grabbed a colander (not a sieve. There's actually a big difference, but not in Judai's world) and held it over another bowl, pouring the flour into through it in three lots. Knowing colanders, it didn't actually make all that much difference, but Judai didn't know that. "Next!"

"Sift the flours over the egg mixture, use plastic spatula to fold the flours through the egg mixture. Use an upward and over action to mix well." Judai stared at the flour, then the colander, shrugged and poured it all into the blender.

"Okay, translation, blend it." Judai grinned and pressed the 'start' button. Edo's eyes went wide.

"Wait, the lid-"

Too late.

Somewhere in the flurry of mixing blades whipping into the liquid, the eggy mixture decided it would be a fun idea to defy gravity. Which it did. Spraying all over the room. More appropriately, all over Edo and Judai.

.:…:Over by the front of the School….:….:.

"The Abandoned Obelisk Blue Dorms?" Jim read out from over Johan's shoulder. A huge bout of 'oooh's filled the area. The Australian frowned and glanced at the students.

"What's so bad about the abandoned dorms?" Johan questioned.

A smirk twinged on Ryo's lips, threatening to break into an all-out grin. "Why, haven't you heard?" He asked innocently. Far too innocently for Hell Kaiser.

"Heard what?"

"The rumours."

"What rumours?" Now Johan was getting annoyed.

Ryo's grinned a grin that strongly resembled that of the Cheshire Cat. And it didn't suit him. One bit. "It's haunted. Oh, five years ago now, Fubuki and a whole bunch of other Obelisk Seniors went in there for a dare."

Jim raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"And, none of them were seen again for another two years!" Ryo announced triumphantly. "Sure, most of them came back, but Fubuki came back as Darkness and some of them are still missing!" His grin turned evil. "And, just last year, a girl went in there. Her name was Akiza Izayoi. We never saw her again!"

Jim's only visible eye twitched. And Johan reached for his PDA.

"Judai?" He called into the device, trying to reach his friend.

"Y-yeah?" The panicked voice that came back wasn't what Johan was expecting to hear.

"Well… The Abandoned Obelisk Blue Dorms…."

"What about them?"

In the background; "JUDAI! TURN THAT DAMN THING OFF!"

"I'm trying, I can't get close!"

Johan sweatdropped. "Umm…. Are they really haunted?"

"Yeah! Edo, go for the power cord! Why do you wanna know?"

"….Umm… we're going orienteering in there today. Me and Jim." Johan confessed sheepishly. He got silence from the other end. "Umm, Judai?"

"….well, it's been nice knowing you." Judai deadpanned.

"You've been in there, right? How do you get out?"

"Sorry Johan, currently in a crisis! Bye!" Judai yelled, and it sounded like he'd just thrown his PDA against the wall. It fell silent.

"…..ummm…." Jim and Johan exchanged glances, then turned on Ryo. Who was grinning. Again.

"Well, good luck with that!" He said cheerfully.


	7. Chapter 7

Statuses:

Team Jim and Johan: Orienteering

Cooking: Failed

Team Edo and Judai: Cooking (Failing)

Dancing: Won!

Team Fubuki, Yusuke and Ryo: Hungry/Confuzzled/Overly smug (respectively)

Johan and Jim stared up at the giant metal gates that led into the abandoned dorms. They were bolted tightly shut, but the giant padlock holding them together was rusted. Inside the gates was a huge, looming mansion-like building, old-fashioned and looking like a strong gust of wind would blow it right over. It was creepy, straight out of a horror movie, with the trees with branches that looked like claws and the curtains flowing in the non-existent wind.

Oh, and the thunderstorm crackling over the rooftop might have contributed to it seeming like something out of Monster House.

Johan glanced behind him. It was bright and sunny back over at the Academia…

Jim rubbed his hands together. "Well, how bad can it be?" He asked perkily. "It's just a house, right?"

"Right…." Johan murmured. "At least it's not like this place used to be a prison or an asylum or something…"

"Actually…"

"You're kidding, aren't you?"

"I think so."

The two stared at each other in silence, before Johan sighed and walked over to the gate. He tried pulling it open. The padlock let out a creaking noise, then snapped off and the gates swung open. Johan raised an eyebrow. "That was easy."

Jim glanced at the map. "Well, our closest target should be in the back garden." The Australian declared. "Everything else is scattered over three floors." He held up the map, which was divided into four sections; the garden and the first, second and third floors. "It doesn't look like Kaiser was cruel enough to shove something in the attic."

"I wouldn't put it past him…" Johan muttered. "Let's go."

The two traipsed into the garden, only to have the gates slam shut behind them. Again in the non-existent breeze. Johan spun around, staring at the gate wide-eyed. "What the-?"

Jim gulped. "Let's get in, get the combos, then get out ASAP."

"Agreed."

The back of the dorms was, in essence, an overgrown garden. Leafy green ivy clung to a rusty iron trellis while rose tentacles ran over the centrepiece of the garden; a huge mosaic in the middle of the grass with a path leading to it. A huge marble statue had also fallen victim to the thorny plant; it seemed to originally have been a monument of the God of the Obelisk.

Jim let out a low whistle while Johan studied the map from the older boy's side. "It should be over that way." The blunette pointed towards a sitting area in the far right. Jim nodded.

"You wanna go get it?"

Johan carefully treaded over the tentacles, making his way over to the sitting area. It was another small area marked by mosaic; you walked along a tiled path and underneath several intricate arches just to get to it. The seating arrangements were still there, and Johan knelt down to peer underneath the table. "I found it!" He yelled. "What number?"

Jim glanced at his paper. "One."

"The code's A6."

The Australian responded by nodding and writing it down. "Got it. The next one's inside. We'll have to go back around the front." Jim started walking out of the garden while Johan stared at one of the rose bushes.

"Beautiful…" He whispered, reaching out and plucking one of the roses. Johan touched one of the flower's deep red petals and smiled. "So beautiful." He went to put it on the table, but stabbed himself on one of the thorns. "Ouch!" He winced and dropped the rose. A small droplet of blood fell from his finger and landed on it. As soon as it touched the flower, a layer of red petals fell away, leaving a black rose in its stead. Johan stared at it wide-eyed, then ran out of the garden.

Jim stared around the lobby of the dorms, looking for the next plaque. He heard a pattering of feet behind him, and glanced back to see Johan running up to him.

"There you are." He said, then took in the boy's expression of total shock. "Johan? What happened?"

Johan pointed in the general direction of the garden. "….the rose..." He panted. "….turned black….."

Jim frowned. "What?"

The blunette shook his head. "Never mind. Where are we looking?"

Jim pointed to the map. "It's supposed to be in here, but I can't find it anywhere." Johan nodded, staring at the little red dot on the map, then glanced up and surveyed the room. Nothing.

"That's weird…" He mumbled. "It should be here…. Right?"

Jim nodded. "Yeah. Are we in the wrong room?"

Johan shook his head. "No, this is the place. It should be-" His eyes widened. "No. He wouldn't have."

Jim frowned. "What? He wouldn't have what?"

Johan wordlessly pointed up, then stared at the ceiling. Jim followed his lead, then gaped. There, two and a half metres up, affixed to the ceiling and partially hidden by the chandelier, was the plaque.

.:…: Over in the Obelisk Blue Kitchens….:….:.

Judai and Edo ducked into the corridor in a desperate bid to escape the onslaught of cake mix. The two huddled together, trying to ignore the stuff splattering against the walls.

"Just so you know," Edo shot a pointed glare at Judai, who grinned sheepishly. "I blame you for this."

Judai rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well, we're bound to run out of mix…. Sooner or later. Right?"

Edo glanced into the room. The blender was still three-quarters full. His eye twitched. "Okay, that does it." He stood up, then made his way over to the kitchen bench. Judai held out a hand.

"Edo!" He called overdramatically. "Don't be a hero!"

"Shut up, Judai!" The silver-haired boy yelled. He held his arms over his head to try and block the cake-mix rain. When he made it over to the blender, he grabbed it and pulled it forward, effectively ripping the power cord in two. The blades whirred to a halt, but not before covering Edo with mix.

Judai peeked into the room. "Edo?" His eyes shot wide open. "Edo?"

Edo let out a roar and wiped cake mix off his face so he could see. He looked like…. A, umm, cake-mix monster. "Judai…." He growled. "You've got 'til the count of three to start running. One."

"Edo, I'm sorry!" Judai called. "Really!"

Edo growled and slammed open a drawer. "Two."

"Ummm, Edo?" The brunette started taking steps back.

The cake-mix monster pulled out a huge cleaver then kicked the drawer shut, turning towards his 'partner'. "Fucking three."

Judai let out a squeak and sped off down the hallway.

"GET BACK HERE!"

.:…: Over in the Abandoned Obelisk Blue Dorms….:….:.

"This isn't going to work." Johan deadpanned. "Seriously. Put me down before you drop me."

Jim grinned up at the Obelisk senior he was currently trying to lift up to the chandelier. "Don't be so negative!" He called breezily. "Can you see the plaque?"

Johan wobbled a bit, balancing precariously on Jim's shoulders. How exactly he had been held up for that long he wasn't sure. Maybe carrying a fifty-pound crocodile around everywhere did wonders for one's physical form, but still….

He reached up, grabbing a hold of part of the chandelier and pulled it aside so he could see the plaque. "What's the number?" The blunette called down. Jim sweatdropped.

"…oh."

"What?"

"Uhh…. I didn't check."

"Jim!"

"Don't worry! Just hold on tight and don't look down!" Jim let go of Johan, leaving the blunette unsteadily hanging on the chandelier. He reached into his pocket. "Okay, number…. Hey, which point is this?"

"Jim!" Johan yelled, flailing around in the air.

"Just a 'mo." Jim pulled out the map, and started looking for their location. "Hmm…. Where are we? That's the entrance, so we should be…."

"Hurry up!"

"Okay, this is point four… so the number should be…." He looked at the checklist. "If it's two, then…."

"JIM!"

"Umm…wait, the number's two."

"I8! Now get me down from here!" Johan yelled again as Jim scribbled down the code.

"All right, stay sti-"

Crack.

"Uhh…" Jim looked up. "What was that?" Johan stared at this base of the chandelier, where the plasterboard ceiling was starting to crack. His eyes widened.

Crack. Crack.

"Get me down-"

Crack. Crack. Crack-

That small section of ceiling gave way, letting the chandelier fall. With Johan holding onto it.

CRASH.

Of course, there was a loud crash with a dust cloud explosion, as is typical of falling from a large height.

"Oooh…" Johan groaned, picking himself up. He sat on his knees, glancing around. "Jim? Are you all right?"

No response.

"Jim? Jim, where are you?"

"I can't breathe."

"Hmm?" Johan glanced down, then felt his eye twitch as he saw he was sitting on Jim.

"I said, I can't breathe."

And apparently he couldn't breathe. Oh, right. Johan got off Jim and pulled him up, the latter gasping for air all the while. "Are you okay?"

Jim shot him a 'look' with his one visible eye. "What do you think?"

Johan sweatdropped. "Right. Sorry."

Jim just shook his head and picked the map up off the ground. "Okay. Well, our next target is up a floor."

Johan stared at the map. "Umm, Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"…..turn over the map."

Jim shot the blunette a suspicious look and flipped over the map. His one visible eye widened. "What the hell…?"

Because there, scrawled in something roughly the same colour as dried blood, were four words.

'I CAN SEE YOU.'

.:…: Over in the Obelisk Blue Kitchens….:….:.

Manjoume referenced the cookbook, then read out loud the next set of instructions as Asuka started to pour the cake mix into the moulds. "Well, now we just need to cook it. 45 minutes." He read, then glanced up at the blonde. "So, you're sure Fubuki likes this?"

Asuka rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm sure. Fubuki definitely likes double-tiered chocolate mud cakes with whipped cream and sprinkles. I've only lived with him all my life, Manjoume."

Manjoume shrugged. "Well, if you're sure."

Asuka placed the cake moulds on a tray then placed it in the oven. "Well, that's that." She turned to her partner. "Now what do we do?"

The spiky-haired senior shrugged again. "Dunno." After about half a minute of silence, he continued; "Do we have to stay with the cake?"

"Yes, Manjoume."

"And you've already got the icing?"

"Yes, Manjoume."

"….this is so boring." He glanced around the kitchen unit. "I don't even see why I have to prove myself with these stupid challenges. I mean, when I get to the Pro Leagues, I'm not going to be dancing or orienteering, and if I need any cooking done I'll just get someone to do it for me."

"You've already said that twice." Asuka sat on one of the kitchen benches. "But you're right. This does seem kinda pointless."

Manjoume blinked. "I wish something interesting would happe-"

"JUDAI! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

"NOOOO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

The two blinked, then peered out into the hallway in time to see a blur of red rush past the door. Asuka sweatdropped. "Was that….Judai?"

Suddenly, some sort of…. Sludgy cake-mix creature ran past the door, a giant cleaver at hand. "GET BACK HERE NOW!"

"WHAT, SO YOU CAN KILL ME?"

The cake-mix monster disappeared from sight, leaving a trail of cake-mix in his wake. Now it was Manjoume's turn to sweatdrop. "….was that Edo?"

Asuka nodded wordlessly, and Manjoume started laughing. He ran out into the corridor with his phone at hand in time to get a few snapshots of the cake-mix monster, each one of them easily identifiable as Edo. The cleaver was also easily identifiable, as was the boy he was mercilessly chasing with it. The black-haired teen smirked, looking through the photos.

"These are going straight on his fansite."

.:…: Outside the Obelisk Blue Dorms….:….:.

"Okay…" Edo stopped running, watching Judai zip ahead. "You can stop running now!" He yelled. "I think I have an idea!"

The brunette glanced at him, then walked back to the silver-haired boy. "Like what?"

Edo grinned. "Okay, so we just had to turn out food, right? We didn't actually have to make it or anything. Does the school shop sell pre-made cakes?"

Judai shook his head. "No. You can only pre-order them for birthdays and stuff." He paused, thinking. "I'm pretty sure they sell cake mix, though."

Edo shrugged. "Not quite what I had in mind, but hey. How hard can it be?"


	8. Chapter 8

Statuses:

Team Jim and Johan: Orienteering (Terrified)

Cooking: Failed

Team Edo and Judai: Cooking (Failing)

Dancing: Won!

Team Fubuki, Yusuke and Ryo: Hungry/Really confuzzled/Way too smug for it to be healthy

After the hapless cooks took a stop by the Osiris Red Dorms for Edo to get a change of clothes (he ended up in a black shirt and jeans 'cause he didn't want to ruin another suit), they headed over to Tome's shop to pick up a cake mix. After spending some time waiting for Judai to finish his debate with himself over whether or not they should get double choc-fudge or choc caramel, they finally bought the mix, as well as some replacements for the eggs they smashed, and ended up back in the kitchens, ready to cook.

"Okay, so we just pre-heat the oven, set up a baking tray and cake tin, then mix this stuff up with egg and water, shove it in the cake tin, shove that in the oven then wait?" Judai asked as Edo set up the oven. "There's got to be more to it. It can't be that easy."

Edo rolled his eyes. "It is that easy. They designed these cake mixes for morons like us who could burn ice so we could actually turn out a half-decent cake. And before you say anything," He cut in just as Judai opened his mouth, "I'm doing it this time. We don't need you and your brilliant ideas ruining everything again."

Judai pouted. "Well, sor-ry for trying to save time!" He huffed, crossing his arms. Edo rolled his eyes again, pouring the mix into a big bowl with an egg and water. He started stirring it with a wooden spoon, and when he was done poured it into the cake tin. Judai watched with interest. "Hey, Edo?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I lick the spoon?"

"…." Edo felt one of his veins pulse. Why exactly did he agree to come back to DA Central? It wasn't so he could get driven insane, he knew that much. Something about Johan and Judai….

"Can I?"

"…..if you must." He sighed and handed Judai the spoon, then pushed the cake tin into the oven. "Well, now we wait."

Judai blinked, pausing in the middle of licking the chocolate off the spoon to offer a new suggestion. "Hey, Edo?"

"….what now?" Edo groaned, glaring back at Judai. The brunette blinked innocently, then asked equally innocently;

"So, do you think if we turned the temperature up reeeaallly high the cake would cook faster?"

…..why did Edo come back here again?

.:…:Over in the Abandoned Obelisk Blue Dorms….:….:.

"Wha….What the hell….?" Johan and Jim stared at the words now written on the back of the map. They glanced at each other, shock printed on their face. "…..that wasn't there before."

"It's a joke." Jim said eventually. "It was Kaiser. He must have done something."

Johan rolled his eyes. "How? How could he possibly have done that?"

"…he has Fubuki as a companion. Anything is possible if you're Fubuki. This competition itself is evidence." Jim countered, crossing his arms.

"In any case, you're probably right." Johan stood up, sighing. "Let's just finish this and get out."

Two hours of searching later had the two transfer students still nowhere near finished with the Obelisk Blue dorms. Why did it take so long? Well, here's why….

"Hey!" Johan jumped up, trying to catch the plaque that was literally floating right above his fingers, just out of reach. "That's not fair! Get down here!"

In the room across the hall, or at least, outside that room across the hall, Jim was desperately trying to force the door open, because it had somehow managed to lock itself. "C'mon…" He grunted, kicking the door in severe annoyance. "Open."

For whatever reason, he went to kick the door, which opened right before his boot collided with it. The Australian fell into the seemingly ordinary room, where all the furniture was innocently sitting exactly where it should.

Jim took a few steps into the room and found the plaque easily. He started to walk towards it, when the table resting by the wall fell over onto its side. The Australian paused, staring at the table in confusion. Then he took a step forward. The table inched forward as well. Another step. The table moved forward as well. Jim blinked, then took a step back. The table moved away from him.

By this point, Jim was highly confused. He was the type of person that usually doubted the existence of ghosts, and up until that day he had stood firm in those beliefs. However, with what was going on today, he was seriously starting to reconsider.

Jim took a few more steps back, watching in bemusement as the table inched back as well. A few steps forward. A few steps back. This was getting fun!

Eventually the table got bored of this stepping game, because it stopped moving. Jim blinked again, then started walking towards the plaque.

Then the table shot forward and bashed into him, pushing him out of the room. He was flung out into the corridor and smashed through the wall, landing in another room. "What…the hell…" He wheezed as the door slammed shut. Then Jim passed out.

Johan peered out of his room and stared at the wall. "What the…" Well, not so much the wall as the giant Jim-shaped hole in the wall. "Jim?"

No response. So he decided to check on him. Ignoring the giant hole in the wall, Johan opened the door and glanced into the room. Jim was lying on top of a pile of rubble, totally unconscious. Johan's eye twitched. "This…. Isn't normal."

Suddenly, Johan felt a tap at his shoulder. He spun around to face whoever had done it. No-one was there. But something was appearing on the wall.

In the same writing that had appeared on the back of their map, words started to appear.

Are

There was a slight delay before the next word appeared.

Are… y…o…u….

S….c….a….r…e…d…..

….y….e….t…?

Are you scared yet?

Johan blinked, watching as what appeared to be blood dripped down the wall and onto the carpet.

"No." Johan said after some thought. "Not really. Just a little confused."

There was a pause before the words disappeared. There was another pause before new words reappeared.

…...oh.

"Who are you?" Johan called, glancing around the room. He wasn't exactly sure as to what was going on, except that it had Fubuki written all over it.

…A…..ghost.

"No, you're not. You're working with Fubuki."

….no I'm not.

"Yes, you are."

….are not.

"Okay, just tell me. How much did he pay you to do this?"

I'm not working with Fubuki, damn it!

"You are the worst ghost impersonator ever."

Shut up!

Suddenly, a loud banging noise filled the room. Johan flinched as part of the ceiling in, then glanced up.

In the newly formed hole in the ceiling, looking down at him, was a girl. She was wearing an Osiris Red uniform and she had rose-coloured hair that rested at her shoulders, though her bangs fell down to her elbows. However, that wasn't what really caught Johan's attention.

She was transparent. And she looked really angry.

Johan spun around as another part of the ceiling fell in. Okay… So maybe she is a ghost.

And when the floor started cracking beneath his feet, and he fell through the ceiling, all he could basically think was;

Oh. Crap.

.:…:A Little Later….:….:.

.:…: Over in the Obelisk Blue Kitchens….:….:.

"What have you done?" Fubuki wailed as he took in the sight of the kitchen. It looked like a bomb had hit it. Judai looked confused and Edo was in denial.

"This isn't right!" The so-called genius yelled. "I did everything it said to! How the hell did this happen?"

Fubuki stared at the ceiling as cake mix started to drip down onto him. "…..did you turn up the oven really high to make it cook faster?" He asked accusingly, glancing at the stove, which was currently on fire.

"No!" Edo yelled. Judai remained silent, shuffling back slightly. The brunette started whistling. Which, if you're guilty and people are throwing accusations around, is the worst thing you can do if you don't want to get caught. Both Edo and Fubuki noticed. Obviously.

"Judai…." Edo growled. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" The brunette held up his hands and yelled in his defence. "I just turned it up a couple of degrees! Not, like, up to 200! It was taking too long!"

"Judai….." Edo started walking towards Judai, an evil look on his face.

Fubuki glanced between the two, then took a step back. Then another. Then he stepped out into the corridor, and walked away backwards as fast as his feet would take him.

.:…:Half an Hour Later….:….:.

.:…:Over in the Gym Place Where People Are Making Fools of Themselves….:….:.

It was half an hour after Edo had chased Judai around with a cleaver again. The latter was miraculously unscathed, and the two, plus Ryo and Fubuki, were sitting in the stands and watching the dancers. Currently, the first dancers, Momoe and Junko, were trying (and failing) to do the Bacchikoi dance (Fubuki had added it to the list of dances when Yusuke wasn't looking.)

It took Judai all of three seconds to notice Johan wasn't there. "Hey, where's Johan?" He looked at Ryo, as if Hell Kaiser would know where Johan was, or, for that matter, actually care. The blunette shrugged.

"Hell if I know."

"But orienteering ended an hour ago!"

"You're acting as though I care."

"You should!"

"I don't."

"At least tell me where he went!" Judai pleaded. Apparently he had forgotten and/or didn't care that Jim was with Johan, and that he was missing too.

Ryo glanced at the ceiling, thinking. Then a slight smirk appeared on his face. "Abandoned Obelisk Blue Dorms." He paused. "Didn't Johan call you and ask about that place?"

Judai paused. "Did he? Ahh, whatever." Another pause. Then Judai started ranting. "How could you let him go there?" The brunette yelled. "How could you let anyone go there?"

"Judai, time has already proven again and again that Kaiser has no heart." Edo said nonchalantly.

"But Johan could die in there!"

Ryo blinked. "Why do I care?"

"Kaiser!" Judai yelled. "Show some compassion for once, will you?"

"You're asking the impossible again." Edo sighed.

Fubuki wasn't paying attention. He was too busy watching the Bacchikoi dance.

Best. Dance. Ever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Team Jim and Johan: Orienteering (Quite possibly dying)**

** Cooking: Failed**

**Team Edo and Judai: (On standby) **

**Cooking (Failed)**

** Dancing: Won!**

**Team Fubuki, Yusuke and Ryo: Perfectly fine, now that he has eaten/Has given up on trying to figure out what's supposed to be going on/So smug he is now poisoning the air around him **

It was times like these in your lives, when you're falling through a building, about to smash into the ground and get smushed, courtesy of an angry ghost, that you start to wonder; _why didn't I do all those things I should have? What is there in my life that I didn't realise until now?_

Jim's realisation went a little something like this;

_Oh my god, I think that lump on her stomach means Karen's pregnant._

Johan's was a little more along the lines of;

_Oh my god, I think I'm in love with Judai. _

And then they crashed into the ground.

_...:...:Some time later:...:...  
_

"Who the hell is shaking me so violently?" Johan snapped, being shook around like a little girl's doll. Instantly the shaking stopped, and the increasing pain slowed too. Johan opened his eyes, to find a brown blurry blob floating above him.

"Kuriboh..?" He questioned. Said Kuriboh fell back into a heap.

"I'm not Kuriboh!" Judai screeched, refusing to believe that his hair looked like a Kuriboh. Which in all reality, it did.

Johan picked himself up off of the hard wood and debris, dusting his hands. His vision was returning, and oh god, he had called Judai a Kuriboh. "Judai, I'm..." He began, but as he went to stand a burning pain shot up his side, and he gasped in agony. Judai was there just in time to catch him.

"Where's... Jim...?" Johan croaked.

Judai pointed over his shoulder. "Back there."

"Are you going to help him?"

"Eh, no, it hadn't really crossed my mind..."

"Judai!"

"What?" Judai said. "I was only speaking the truth. But alright, alright, I'll help him." Judai turned, also guiding his blunette friend around, to find a ghastly white figure with rather dark hair floating above Jim.

"Not you," Johan sighed.

"Not who?" Judai glanced back at the ghost. "She's just a ghost. What can she do?"

Johan glared up at Judai. "She can cause a whole to break in the floor under your feet." He winced in pain and clutched his side.

"You did this! I knew it!" Judai nodded his head once in triumph.

She cackled, her dark bangs flying above her face. Her eyes shown bright yellow in the darkness of the dorm. "Why, yes I did. Your little blue-haired friend pissed me off!"

"How?"

"He claimed I was working with Fubuki! I could never work with that dense moron! When he and the Kaiser came out here to hide the plaques, he tried persuading me to get me to help him."

"How?"

"He tried with ukelele lessons! Do I look like I can hold an ukelele?" She demanded.

"Well, you could certainly levitate and move things," Johan pointed out, wincing. "You also managed to make a large whole in the floor."

"Hmpf." She crossed her small arms, annoyed. Couldn't they see she was _trying_ to prove a point?

Jim sat up, in his own crater of broken wood. "What the heck happened?" He glanced around.

"She tried to kill you," Judai answer helpfully.

"Well, whoever she is, she didn't suceed..." Jim said groggily, rubbing his head.

"She is Akiza," The ghost added. "And you know what they say, '_If at first you don't suceed, try again.'"_

"Wait, who says that?" Judai inquired, just as Akiza been flying towards them, wielding a rather large piece of rubble she just happened to pick up.

Johan pushed Judai foward hurridly. "Judai, now isn't the time - just move!"

"Alright, alright! But someone better tell me who says that when we get out!"

The groupd charged through the dorms, desprately trying to get out. "Gosh, it's like a maze," Jim commented, flying around a corner with Johan and Judai tailing him.

**BAM**

"What was that?" Jim asked, stopping to look around.

Johan shakes his head, as Judai promptly states, "Maybe it was Akiza."

"Judai, Akiza's a ghost. She couldn't fall or anything because she's not solid. She'd go through the floor."

Right after Johan speaks, they hear a bone-chilling moan come from behind the wall. The next thing they see is Akiza, floating through the door way, rubbing her forehead.

"Oh, hell, my stupid bangs got in my eyes again!" She pushed her thick pink bangs aside, and glared at them. "Whoever said I'd go straight through the floor, lied."

Judai burst out laughing. "You hit the wall! You seriously hit the wall?" His words are flooded with laughter, and soon he's clutching his sides in pain.

Akiza darts back into the room, her sobs audible from where ever she's hiding.

"C'mon, you guys, let's get." Jim motions towards the exit that they managed to make it to, even with their blind running, and together the boys leave the abandoned Obelisk blue dorms.

...:...:Back at the Gym:...:...

Fubuki shook his head in distate. _How can two people screw up a dance like the Paso-Doble? _Yusuke groaned. Shou and Kenzan could not work well together. Shou was the leader, or the Matador, and Kenzan was supposed to be Shou's cape. It looked more like Kenzan was the bull, as he kept ducking when should have been arching back.

Ryou simply sat there, unphazed by anything, yet enjoying the despair and aggravation. Edo felt panic begin to edge in, worried about what was taking Judai so long.

_He said he'd be back in a few minutes. The end of the dances is alomst near. Where the hell is he? If he isn't back and he's off and died, I'll be partnerless, therefore unable to do oreinteering, and that means I'll be disqualifed and then I can't win!_

Sometimes, with Edo, you had to marvel at how heartless he could be.

His focus turned back to the ignorant dancers. They had ceased all physical movement and progressed to screaming in each other's faces.

"No, no, no, Kenzan! Yusuke said when I step forward, lean back!"

"Come on! You know I'm not that flexible! Dinos are sturdy, not lean! This is why I told you to let ME lead!"

"Me! I am the Kaiser's younger brother! There is no way I'd do anything _but _lead!"

Ryou yawned.

Yusuke put his head in his hands.

Fubuki cried.

This dance was disgraced.

And to make matters worse...

"Hey, everyone!" Judai flashed a giant peace sign from his spot on the stage. Yes, the stage. He then faced Kenzan and Shou. "Guys, stop arguing. How can you expect to win a competition if you're against each other?"

"That's easy for you to say, you and Edo get along on perfectly _fine _terms." Shou remarked, and Judai blushed deeply.

Johan fought back a very feral growl, and stepped forward. "Enough! Judai, it's time we got off the stage." He was dragging Judai by his collar.

"Bu.. but I just got here!" Judai whined, but obediently let Johan take him away from attention. Jim walked off after the brunette and blunette, sheepishly waving until he was safely in the stands.

"I found them!" Judai exclaimed proudly, taking his seat next to Edo. A little too close, for Johan's taste.

He popped himself between Judai and Edo, pushing the silvered-haired teen towards Jim and wrapping his arm around Judai's shoulders, making it look as if he was leaning towards Fubuki, Yusuke, and Ryo. "Yep! It's all thanks to Judai here!"

Fubuki gleamed appreciativly. "Thank you, Judai, for saving us some of our most important competitors!" Yusuke smiled as well, and Ryo simply grunted.

Yep, all was going _exactly_ to Fubuki's plan.

**A/N:**

**HEY THERE! Yupp, I'm the adoptive mother of this story. :D **

**Ohmaigawd... for some reason, this was tricky to write. p: Probably because I'm not used to starting to write right in the middle of a story. But hey, it's still fun. Especially when the original author (Oak-Chan, not me! All credit for the story goes to her. =w=) left such a great story to work off of. I thank her, again! **

**I hope I did okay. I'm messaging her about the plot and such for what she has set up, and I'm working off of her original ideas. (I hope I did okay with Akiza? xD) I can't take too much credit for the beginning of this story, but the ending in the gym and the way that the story's written after *Sometime later* is all mine. :D**

**So, please review. It would mean a lot to me to know how well I'm doing compared to the master-mind Oak-Chan. ^w^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: The idea of this story does not belong to me, it belongs to Oak-Chan. I merely adopted. :D Yu-Gi-Oh GX does not belong to me either, otherwise Judai and Johan would be the it couple, and Chronos would look less like Lady Gaga and more like a man... .'**

**Team Jim and Johan: Dancing**

** Orienteering: Failed**

** Cooking: Failed**

**Team Edo and Judai: Orienteering (Oh my...)**

**Cooking: Failed**

** Dancing: Won!**

**Team Fubuki, Yusuke and Ryo: Hoping that today's food will be better than the previous/pretending to comprehend the situation/ready to get his revenge  
**

"...And once you've found all your plaque pieces, and you've written them down, you'll bring them back to me. The first team to go through their course and get all of their combos, and make it out alive, wins. Any further questions?"

A brave soul from Ra Yellow raised his hands. "Er... Kaiser-sensei... you said make it out alive. Are you supposed to be putting us through life-or-death courses?"

Ryo glared down at the boy, saying, "Kid, I've had just about enough of Fubuki's ridiculousness. I can do whatever the hell I want now."

The Ra Yellow gulped but said nothing more.

"Okay, file up in line to recieve your maps." Judai and Edo stood next to each other in the tight line. As the kids up front collected their maps, they heard shouts of

"Obelisk Blue dorms? I've never even set foot in there!"

"The woods? Are you kidding me..."

Judai and Edo reached the front of the line, and as soon as Ryo saw them, a sinister grin splayed across his face, one only owned by the infamous Hell Kaiser.

"For you, Judai, I have a special course..." He snickerd, and pulled from the bottom of the pile a map. He handed it to Edo, who had turned a shade of grey to match his suit. Edo then in turn looked down at his map.

"Ryo! Are you serious! This could _kill_ us! That would totally ruin Fubuki's..." Edo cut off, looking at Judai who was staring clueless at him. "Nevermind."

Ryo threw back his head and laughed.

"Ryo, are you okay? I think you've gone insane..." Judai pointed out, and before Ryo could explode at the two teens Edo grabbed Judai's hand and took off running. The action caused Judai to blush furiously.

"Oh, get over it," the silver-haired teen rolled his eyes. Judai shook his head quickly, and Edo released Judai to catch his breath.

"Where's our first plaque?"

Edo stared down at the map. "The volcano."

...:...:Over in the Gym:...:...

"Well, it looks like you boys shall be dancing the Rumba." Yusuke smiled down calmly a the two boys. One looked up at him with question and the other just gawked.

"You're serious?" Jim asked. Yusuke nodded his head, that all-too-serene smiled still upon his face.

"..." A pause from Jim, then...

"You're serious?" Yusuke tried to remain smiling.

"Jim, what's wrong with the Rumba?" Johan glanced from Jim to the creepily smiling Yusuke and back again.

"There are no more dances? None?"

Yusuke shook his head. "I'm sorry boys, but there are no more dances. It looks like you'll have to be dancing to the Latin's dance of love."

Johan blinked a few times. "I thought that was the waltz?"

Chuckles came from behind Yusuke, and three looked behind him to see Fubuki gliding through the gym door. "While the waltz is the undisputed dance of love, the Latinos have their own version too. The Rumba." Fubuki playfully winked.

Jim facepalmed. "And to make matters worse, Latin dances are more sensual than most ballroom dances."

"Sensual...?" Johan question.

"Sexy!" Fubuki pitched in, and Johan immediatly paled.

"We are so not doing this," Jim growled. Fubuki simply raised his index finger and shook it, like he was scolding a five year old who was throwing a tantrum.

"Now, now, Jim, be reasonable. Edo and Judai didn't like their dance choice, but they still went through with it - and it was _the _dance of love!"

"But it _wasn't _as sensual, and one of them could dance it at least."

Johan was in shock. The Rumba. Dance of love. Latin dance of love. Sensual dance of love. Sensual ment sexy. He was going to do a dance of love with Jim. A very Latin, sensual, dance of love with Jim. Oh god, oh god, he shouldn't be doing this dance with Jim!

While Johan was having his own personal mental breakdown, Fubuki drug Jim away from him and began whispering furiously. "You have got to do this dance! It will make everything go perfectly and according to plan!"

Jim stared Fubuki down. Well, as best as he could with one eye covered in bandages. "I cannot do this dance."

"But you have to!"

"No."

"Jiiiiiiiiiiiiim..." Fubuki whined, and threw his arms around Jim's feet. He lay on the floor, crying anime-style tears. "You have to do it. For Judai and Johaaan."

Jim sighed. "Fine. For Judai and Johan. But I'm not kissing anybody!" Fubuki jumped up, basically squealing.

"Thank you, Jim! And don't worry, you won't have to. The dance will say it all. Ta-ta!" Fubuki wagged his fingers as he exited the gym.

Grumbling, Jim walked back to Johan and Yusuke, the latter trying snap the young Obelisk Blue out of... whatever he was in.

Jim simply shook Johan quickly, which brought the boy back to reality.

"Sexy Latin dance of love," He said, and the two older boys glanced down at him with concern.

"Anyways, Yusuke, since I'm sure Johan here can't Rumba and I know I sure as hell can't, can you show us how to do the Latin dance of love?"

"Sure thing," Yusuke agreed. He couldn't understand why Jim had wholeheartedly been against the dance, and now suddenly he was prepared to do it. This whole hook-up-Judai-and-Johan thing didn't make sense to Yusuke from the start. And Fubuki was always changing everything. And it seemed nothing was going along with the original plan. Mmmm, fish for dinner. Yusuke loved fish. Yum.

Yep, that's an insight into Yusuke's mind.

...:...:An hour later, the volcano:...:...

"Damn Ryo and his stupid orienteering... stupid island with its stupid volcano... stupid Fubuki with his fucking plan..."

"What was that last one, Edo?" Judai queried, chipper as ever to be scaling a volcano that was 3,000 feet tall.

"Nothing, Judai, just forget it."

"Okay!" Judai went back to climbing. Edo rolled his eyes. Why did he agree to this again?

"We're almost to the peak!" Judai informed, continuing to climb to the top. "Hey, Edo, why do you think Ryo put a plaque inside the volcano?"

Edo squinted upwards, using his forearms to shield his eyes from the sun. "I don't know, but I fucking hate it. It's completely ruining my favourite suit."

Judai laughed. "But Edo, all your suits look like that."

"I don't give a damn," Edo growled. "I declared this as my favourite."

"Suit yourself," Judai said, then chuckled at his unintentional pun.

The duo reached the top of the volcano, and Judai was surprised to find it had no lava.

"That's because, Judai, this volcano is extinct. There won't be any lava in it."

"Oh, okay. So now... where's the plaque?" Edo scoped the inside of the volcano. He groaned.

"It's over there."

Judai followed Edo's finger, to where he was pointing at. Approximately 15 feet down, sitting on a small natural rock shelf, was the plaque.

"Well, we won't get it by just sitting here. C'mon, Edo!" Judai grabbed the other teen's wrist and pulled him along.

"Careful, Judai! We don't want to fall off the edge."

"Please, I'm the most balanced guy I know."

"You're the most moronic too, if you think being danger-prone means balanced." Judai shrugged, but moved on at a slower pace.

After a few minutes of Edo's snarky remarks and Judai's insistence, they came 'round the the other side of the volcano.

"I'll climb down and grab the plaque. I'll read off the combination, while you jot it down. Got it, Edo?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Judai slipped himself down over the edge of the volcano. He whipped sweat off his brow as he made the descent, his limbs worn out and shaking heavily. He felt the rock shelf underneath his boot, and he dropped onto it.

"What's the combination?"

"The plaque says 1 and the letter combo is TR!"

"Got it. You can come back up now." Judai rested his right hand in an indintation, and got ready to hoist himself up.

*Crack*

Judai looked down, and barely had enough time to latch onto the volcano before the rock shelf gave way under his feet.

"Edo!" Judai screamed.

Edo glanced over the side of the volcano and sighed.

Danger-prone idiot.

**A/N:**

**Did I do okay? :S I'm still not totally confident writing this... xD I'm just trying my best. o.o I hope this chapter is good. :D I wrote this totally on my own... *Gulps* Please forgive me if this isn't funny enough. D: I'll try harder in the next chapter, I promise. (Even though I'm already giving it my all. xD)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: The idea of this story does not belong to me, it belongs to Oak-Chan. I merely adopted. :D Yu-Gi-Oh GX does not belong to me either, otherwise Jim would get to know Kenzan very, VERY well, and Shou would have disappeared like Misawa. *OMFG I just realized he ISN'T in this story! XD*  
Warning - I guess there is a little bit of mature content. XD I couldn't help it, with Judai and his innocence... well it discusses feminie products. I guess if you consider that mature. I don't. Most teenagers - girls and boys - know about them, so don't comment about it if you don't like it. FYI I am a female, so I know what I'm writing. XD**

**Team Jim and Johan: Dancing (Awwwwes =w=)**

** Orienteering: Failed**

** Cooking: Failed**

**Team Edo and Judai: Orienteering (Oh, hell...)**

**Cooking: Failed**

** Dancing: Won!**

**Team Fubuki, Yusuke and Ryo: Aggravated that the food sucks/Should probably be put in a mental ward/So confident his revenge stratedgy shall work**

"No, Johan, don't be so heavy on your feet. You need to be able to move freely so that I can spin you," Jim coached, having understood the Rumba withing minutes of Yusuke showing them.

Smartass.

Johan gritted his teeth. "I'm trying. Really."

"Maybe it's those ungodly boots you insist upon wearing," said an all-too familiar voice. Johan let go of Jim's hands and crossed his arms to face Fubuki.

"Shouldn't you be in the kitchens?" Jim pointed out. Fubuki merely shrugged.

"The cooking isn't as interesting as this. So I gave the team that had the most dcent-looking food first place and brought them over here to watch!" He threw his hands up in a flourish.

"Is that even allowed..." Jim mumbled, and Fubuki shot him a look that cleary said, _I came up with the competition so I can make the rules._Fubuki then stuck out his tongue.

"But why would my shoes affect my dancing?" Johan questioned, oblivious to the exchange that had taken place. To him, Fubuki had simply looked like a constipated monkey.

"Oh, dear Johan, some shoes are better for dancing than others. As are some clothes. And yours are just awful. Sadly, yours are too Jim."

"Hey, what are you saying!" Jim snapped.

Fubuki waved his hand. "We're going to do some wardrobe changes! Yusuke!" Fubuki called, waving the blonde over. "I will be taking these two... backstage to get them ready for the show."

"That's fine," Yusuke smiled and nodded, something he did a lot these days.

"But, we aren't even fluent yet-" Fubuki raised a hand to Jim's mouth to cut him off.

"You will be when I'm finished~!" Fubuki grinned.

Jim shook his head. He had the feeling that something downright humiliating was going to happen to him and Johan.

He was not wrong, in any way, shape, or form.

...:...:At the Volcano:...:...

Edo ripped off his dirted suit jacket and threw it into the volcano, screaming, "FUCK IT! FUCK IT ALL!" Judai smiled sheepisly. Edo's jacket had been ruined in the process of pulling Judai up out of the volcano.

"Edo, just calm down..."

"JUDAI!" Edo screeched, and then slowly peace filled him. "You know, I will calm down. I just needed a good yell."

"Good," Judai smiled, and then Edo slapped him. "EDO, WHAT THE HELL!"

Edo smirked. "No you know how I feel. C'mon, let's get down now."

...:...:An hour later:...:...

"Thank God we are off of that thing." Edo wiped his hands together. He pulled the map out of his back pocket, and surveied their course. "Next destitation... is... oh hell."

"What?" Judai reached for the map, and Edo cleverly pulled it out of Judai's grasp, a smug grin cast across his fine features.

"We have to get into the girl's locker room at the Hot Srings."

Judai's jaw dropped. "Is that even allowed?"

"Must be, otherwise Ryo wouldn't have done it, right?"

Judai nodded his agreement. Together the duo marched over to the Hot Springs.

They had just entered the premises, the vast welcoming lounge deserted, save for the receptionist behind the counter. She flashed a smile at the boys, her red hair bobbing behind her. Judai waved a piece sign and Edo tilted his head, and they walked on.

The blue carpet finally peeled off into two intersections - one leading to the boy's changing room, the other the girls'. Edo took a step towards the girls and Judai grabbed his shoulder.

"Edo! What if there are girls in there!" Judai hissed.

Edo nudged it off. "That's an impossibilty. All the girls will either be orienteering, dancing, or cooking. It's a campus-wide competition."

"But what if Fubuki let out everyone who was cooking early!"

"Why would he do that?"

"I dunno? The food sucked?"

Edo contemplated. "Good point. But still, that's like a one in ten million chance. If they were done cooking Fubuki would have taken them to the gym,"

Judai opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. Edo took his opening and pulled Judai towards the locker room, glancing around. If boys were caught in the girl's locker room it was cause for expulsion... competition purposes or not. Seeing that the coast was clear, he gently edged open the door to the dark room and slid in, Judai following close behind.

Together, the boys groped the wall, feeling for a light switch. Judai found it and flipped it upwards, the sickly green light illuminating the room. There were lockers every - obviously, it was a locker room - and showers, and bathrooms.

Judai noticed that, placed everywhere around the area, were little machines that you slid coins into, and cranked a lever. They were solid and grey, like some of the tattoo-dispense machines.

"What? We don't have these in our changing rooms!" Judai whispered excitedly. He glanced over at Edo, who had wandered a distance away, hunting for the plaque no doubt. Judai sneaked over to one of the machines, and read the descriptions of each prize.

Feminine napkin? Tampax Pearl - for normal flow? Another Tampax brand... for heavy flow? What kind of tattoos are those? Judai reached in his pocket and dug out some random change, and slid the coins into the slots, and pulled on down for the feminine napkin.

A little pink package slid out, and Judai smiled happily. He unwrapped it, but found it wasn't a tattoo. It was...

Well, he didn't know what it was. It was oblong and looked to be made of cotton. A plastic backing fell off of it, and he realized that the other side was sticky. What the hell kind of tattoo was this? This wasn't a badass dragon like the ones they'd had as a kid, it was like a...

"Judai! What the hell are you doing with a pad?" Edo screeched, holding the plaque in his hands. Judai dropped the er... pad like it was on fire.

"I thought it was a temporary tattoo!"

"What the hell would a temporary tattoo dispenser be doing in a girls locker room!"

"I don't know! Maybe girls like them! What _is _a pad, anyway?" Judai questioned, looking down at the light object on the floor. Edo facepalmed.

"Judai... were you never told about puberty?"

Judai perked right up. "Silly Edo, of course I was! That's when boys become men and their balls drop!" He gave Edo a wide smiled, and Edo fell backwards. He couldn't believe this kid sometimes.

"Judai, about a girl's puberty?"

Judai blinked. "Well no, but I figured they just got taller and their chests got... uh... well... squisher..."

At this last statement Edo facepalmed again. He couldn't believe this. "Judai, while girls do grow taller and develop breasts, they also go through a cycle called menstruation, which they bleed from... y'know what, nevermind. You'll never have to deal with it anyways. Oh, my, god, Judai, put the tampon down... "

While Edo had been lecturing Judai on female puberty, Judai had turned back to the machine and tried another brand. _Just_ in case it _really_ had been a temporary tattoo.

The door to the locker rooms creaked open - from the springs on in! Judai and Edo shot each other quick glances, and went to hide behind some lockers, as the entrance to the room and the hot springs had been across form each other, they couldn't leave.

"Funny, I don't remember leaving the lights on, do you, Junko?"

Junko shook her head. "No I don't, Momoe." They shrugged, and together they walked towards the row of lockers. They didn't notice the products laying on the floor, nor did they seem notice the two boys hidden by lockers, even though the mirrors tht were attached to walls opposite ends reflected Judai and Edo with ease.

Junko had dropped her towel and was dressing, and Judai's face was flushed and he was intently staring at the ground. If Edo was close enough, he would have slapped Judai. Junko turned to face the mirror, eyes closed in a happy smirk, saying, "Aren't you glad Fubuki let us win cooking, Momoe?"

"Yeah! That's two wins for us! We'll win the competition for sure!"

Junko laughed, still wiggling into her bottoms. "I'm so happy that because we won, he let us come to the hot springs!" It was that moment Junko decided to open her eyes to find Judai staring intensly down at his feet, and Edo rubbing his forehead with a look of extreme exasperation.

"What the hell!"

**A/N:**

**Okay, so speedy update! Be proud. C: I was excited to write the locker-room scence because well... Judai's so innocent he wouln't understand. ~ XD And it was all MY OWN IDEA. Awesome, no? xD Oak-Chan had said she was going for the craziest places all over the island... like the volcano. (Her idea.) So I got to thinking... GIRLS LOCKER ROOM. xD**

**I thought it was pretty good. :3 It was easy to write humor for it too. xD *Cheating here*  
Yes, next chapter we'll get to see how Johan and Jim's dance turns out ~ x3 Or will we? I don't know if I'm going to have Edo give up on orienteering or if I'm going to have Judai make him stick it out... hmms... :3 We'll see.  
Review, please! They literally give me the will to write... v.v I need them so! D:**

**(And did anyone notice my favourite curse word for the day was hell? xD)**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: The idea of this story does not belong to me, it belongs to Oak-Chan. I merely adopted. :D Yu-Gi-Oh GX does not belong to me either, otherwise Fubuki and Ryo would be more than friends. ;D

Team Jim and Johan: Dancing *Gulps*

Orienteering: Failed

Cooking: Failed

Team Edo and Judai: Orienteering (quite possibly expelled)

Cooking: Failed

Dancing: Won!

Team Fubuki, Yusuke and Ryo: Pumped about his idea/So lost on what Fubuki's doing/sick of all the crap (respectively)

"What the hell!?" Junko screamed, clutching her shirt to cover her exposed chest. Momoe looked up in a flourish to see a frightened Judai and an aggravated Edo. "Boys are not allowed in here!" Junko added, hurriedly pulling her Obelisk Blue uniform top over her head.

"Tell Ryo that…" Edo muttered.

"Ryo put you up to this? That's very unlike him. How dare you try to blame the Kaiser." Momoe scolded.

"Well, sort of. He's the one that added this to the orienteering course."

"You guys are still orienteering? But that ended like an hour ago."

"How in the world were we supposed to know!? We were on top of a godforsaken VOLCANO." Edo bounced back.

"Oh." Was all Momoe had. "Well, you can still get expelled for this. You're not supposed to be in here. Period."

Judai rubbed the back of his head, his spiked brown hair staying in place. He came forward off the lockers. "Momoe, Junko, be reasonable. Isn't there something – _anything_ Edo and I could do that would keep you from running to Cronos?"

Momoe and Junko exchanged devious glances.

"Well… there is ONE thing…"

...:…:Over in the Gym, Backstage:…:…

"Fubuki, is this really necessary?" Johan asked, as Fubuki tightened his outfit. He was dying of suffocation already without the older Obelisk making it that much worse.

Fubuki's hands clasped together as he stood in front of Johan, admiring his handiwork. "Of course, my little blunette friend! That is, of course, you want Judai to be yours~!"

"W-what!? Me? Want J-Judai? Preposterous," Johan folded his arms and turning, a feat in these horrid shoes.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night!" Fubuki all but sang. "Now Jim, your turn!"

"Me?" Jim gulped, pointing at himself.

"No, just the other Australian standing beside you."

Jim let out a sigh of relief, letting his head loll back. "Thank God."

Fubuki grinned, conjuring a measuring tape out of nowhere, walking maliciously towards Jim.

"Fubuki, put the tape down, you don't know what you're doing…."

Anime-style darkness clouded over Fubuki as his eyes turned to yellow diamonds. "Mwuaha, mwuah, MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

….:….In the Girl's Locker Rooms:…:…

"You want me, and Judai, to do what!?"

Momoe smiled while Junko nodded. "Yep!"

"But Judai is so innocent…" The three glanced over at Judai, who was picking around the locker room with the expression of a cute, weary dog.

"That makes it all the better," Junko batted at Edo, winking.

Edo sighed, and whispered to Judai what had to happen for their stay at the Academia. Judai nodded solemnly, and set about his task much like an undertaker.

Oh Judai, you poor helpless moron. Edo rolled his eyes.

"C'mere, Juda…. Ju-chan!" Edo growled, getting into his act. He grabbed Judai by the wrist and spun him around, face flushed already from the unexpected contact and the "Ju-chan".

The girls squealed as Edo pulled Judai into his lap and began to kiss the brunette, slowly at ffirst and then with more passion. Judai found himself kissing back, matching Edo, soon becoming cocky enough to try to dominate the kiss. Edo, being the strong-willed half-girl half-man that he was, wouldn't have it, and roughly pushed Judai down onto the ceramic shelf they had been sitting on. Judai let out a soft moan and the girls squealed.

Edo began moving on Judai, sliding up his shirt and rubbing his surprisingly soft skin. Judai's breathing came in desperate pants, and his hands snaked up underneath Edo's shirt to scratch down his back.

Judai was into the moment, and for a reason he couldn't explain, he felt special to Edo. He enjoyed this, far too much. He thought he had feelings for Edo – those beyond the limitations of best friends. But then Johan, smiled and emerald eyes flashed into his mind, and he was suddenly riddled with guilt and confusion. He felt tears begin to prick his eyes.

"Judai? We can go now. They fell over from mega nose-bleeds. What your step, there's blood everywhere. They may need to shove those tampons up their noses to stop the bleeding."

Judai nodded and complied with Edo, following the silver-haired teen outside. Judai sat on a large rock nearby, with his chin in his hands.

"Judai, what's on your mind?"

"…." A pause, then, "stuff."

"What kind of stuff, Judai." Silence, then out of the blue, Judai asked Edo a serious question.

"Edo, do you care about me?"

Edo scoffed. "Of course I do! Maybe not as much as I do me, but still." Tears filled Judai's eyes.

"Judai, awe, no, please don't cry, Judai! What's wrong?"

"I love Edhano!" Judai screamed, before taking off into the nearby forest. Edo stared a few seconds at the large quartz stone where Judai sat just moments before, before yelling, "Hey, get back here, you idiot! You're gonna miss Johan's dance!"

Seriously, Edo thought, the nerve of Judai.

….:…..:Over in the Gym:…:….

Ryo sat high up in the gymnasium bleachers, smirking with his arms folded, enjoying the pandemonium abroad. Everywhere, kids were trying to do their dances… and failing miserably.

The waltzers couldn't have even done a two-step, and the jivers wouldn't have been able to handle to Macerana. Yusuke was scrambling from couple to couple, trying to prepare them well enough before the grand show case.

Yes, other people's suffering was definitely one of Ryo's favourite things.

"Ryo! Ryo!" He heard his name being called from somewhere off in the distance. With an annoyed expression, he glaced out of the small pond of kids, to find Edo running toward him, arm raised, and jacketless.

Wait, jacketless?

"Edo," Ryo acknowledged.

"We have a major issue," Edo began, and with further encouraging from Ryo, retold the story of what happened at the locker rooms, and how Judai ran off into the woods, and his weird combination of his and Johan's names.

"Well well," Ryo said, "It looks like you have begun to seduce and win over Judai, Edo." Edo paled slightly, then fell backwards, a drool drop hanging from his open mouth. "Moron," Ryo shook his head, before climbing down the bleachers to go find Fubuki backstage.

…:…:Backstage:…:….

"Ouch! The hell, Fubuki?" Jim gently rubbed his butt with his hands.

"I told you not to move! I had to pin your trousers up a little, they were too saggy in the butt…"

Ryo's eye twitched as he walked in on the scene. Awe, hell no was Fubuki touching Jim on the ass. Brushing off his temporary jealously, Ryo said, "You two, look absolutely ridiculous."

Johan's hands were in fists at his sides. "No we don't."

Ryo smirked. "Says the Latin version of Cinderella and her prince."

Jim held a fist, "Watch it buddy…."

Fubuki cut in, sewing pins stuck in his mouth, hands outstretched. "Now, now, Ryo has obviously come to tell me something important, so we shall step aside."

Ryo rolled his eyes as he pulled Fubuki away from the two incredibly attractive teenage boys. "Edo is seducing Judai. They made out in the girl's locker room." Ryo whispered, quiet enough so that Johan was unable to hear.

"What!?" Fubuki asked loudly. "Edo and Judai _made-out?_"

Jim glanced down at Johan upon hearing this. The latter's face grew a little read and the fists at his sides clenched tighter. Ryo squeezed Fubuki's arm, earning a lot of whining, "ooooowes!"

"Do you want Johan mad?" Ryo hissed. Fubuki nodded.

"It's apart of the plan. Now, everybody, we must finish up our work with Jim and Johan. If we do not, it shall never work!"

Johan rolled his eyes, as Fubuki creeped toward him with a black-ended stick.

**A/N: OHmaigawd D: I'm so so SO sorry for the late update! My computer ended up having a virus.. heh, heh o.o'… andI went to Tennessee for a week for vacation. But, I'm not gonna lie – vacation was fun. :D But I totally missed updating and writing for you guys v.v those four of you who are actually reading this xD Thanks though! Updates shall be mnore frequent – school's coming back around, and we have our laptops again. YAYZ. More writing for me more reading for you :D So, sorry this is shit. V.v It's almost eight in the morning… and I haven't slept yet. So…. Yeah. But I updated! Hope you liked! Promises that the next chapter will be LOADS better, mkaays?**

**Anyways, drop a review on your way out. :D (They give me the will to write, and write well. :3)**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: The idea of this story does not belong to me; it belongs to Oak-Chan. I merely adopted. :D Yu-Gi-Oh GX does not belong to me either; Edo would be a hulva lot nicer, and Asuka's waist would balance out her enormous chest… -_-'

Team Jim and Johan: Dancing (The time has come!)

Orienteering: Failed

Cooking: Failed

Team Edo and Judai: Finished!

Orienteering: Failed

Cooking: Failed

Dancing: Won!

Team Fubuki, Yusuke and Ryo: Thrilled about the dancing/Doesn't understand Johan's and Jim sudden costume change/Ready to strangle Fubuki (understandingly)

_What the hell is taking Ryo so long?_ Edo wondered, growing aggravated of the stupid yaoi fangirls crowding around him. Finally, after the fifth one made an advancement to him, he got up and marched himself backstage.

He was not, however, prepared for what he saw.

"Oh my fucking god you guys look like Disney threw up on your sorry asses!" Edo hollered, bursting with laughter. Fubuki pouted.

"It does not… they're tasteful Rumba outfits…"

"Tasteful? That's really what you're deciding to call this, Fubuki?" Ryo deadpanned.

"Yep!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Tasteful?"

"Ryo, we've been through this already. These are tasteful, stylish Rumba outfits designed by yours truly!"

Edo stared at the tall brunette in shock. "He added stylish to the list." The silvered-haired teen then facepalmed.

Johan felt bad for poor Fubuki, who was hunched over from the snide remarks. "C'mon, you guys. They aren't that bad."

Jim raised his exposed eyebrow at Johan. "You're in a dress and I look like a male stripper. You really think this isn't that bad?" Johan blushed slightly at the "male stripper" comment.

Fubuki perked up at Johan's comment. "Thank you, Johan! I appreciate your sincerity! For that, you get extra with your outfit!"

Johan held up his hands, attempting to step back, but almost falling off the short podium he was on. "No, Fubuki, it's fine really…" Johan trailed off, paling as Fubuki came closer.

"Someone, help!" Johan shouted as Fubuki lunged toward him.

…:…:Somewhere, in the Forest:…:…

"I can't believe I told Edo that…" Judai breathed, kicking at a small pebble by his foot. "I just wanted those kisses to mean something… and even though he seems to be using me I can't help but fall for him a little bit." Judai sighed, sitting down on a decaying tree log. Unfortunately, he sat on a soft spot, and fell through it.

"Oooph!" He grunted, rubbing his sore head. He gave up trying to soothe it, and just let his mind wander. His thoughts strayed often to Edo, but every time he tried to focus on the confident, sarcastic teen, Johan's smiling face would appear.

And he would say, "Judai! Don't you ever give up! Fight for what you want! You know you always have my hopes with you." And then Judai would feel guilty. Oh why did thinking of Johan make him feel so guilty? Johan was his best friend and nothing more… right?

"Kuri, kurii?" Judai's Hane Kuriboh appeared beside him.

"Hey, partner," Judai smiled a little. Kuriboh, having a bond with Judai, picked up on his sadness.

"Kuri?" He questioned in a sadder tone.

"No, it's just that… I feel caught between Edo and Johan. These feelings for Edo are new but they're strong. They're based solely off what Edo's done during this competition. And Johan… I don't even know where these feelings came from. I feel like I've had them for a while now, and I just never realized them. It's all so confusing and I'm not sure what to do!"

"Kurii kuri!"

"I know I must pick Edo or Johan, but I'm scared if I pick wrong, I'll be rejected… I just don't want to go through that kind of pain…"

"Kurii," Kuriboh hovered close to Judai's head, which was tucked close to his chest. Judai's head slowly tilted up, his eyes open, and his mouth found its way to a large, open-mouthed smile.

"Kuriboh, I should have seen it this whole time! Johan is the one I love. He's sweet and sincere and he's never let me down. And somewhere, deep down, I know he feels the same as me. I can just feel it, rumbling in my belly!"

Judai then let out a quick, yet obnoxiously loud and smelly fart.

"Okay, so maybe that's not what I was feeling, but I've got to tell Johan!" Then Judai added as an afterthought, "And I need to ask Edo something too."

"Kuri," Kuriboh nodded in return, as Judai sped off towards the gymnasium where he was sure to find his query.

…:…:Back Over in the Gym:…:…

"Let go of me!" Fubuki cried, trying to pry himself out of the clutches of Edo. Not so much Ryo. Fubuki quite liked the feeling of Ryo's firm hand with his elegantly long fingers wrapping around his arm. Oh the other places Fubuki wished Ryo would wrap his hand around….

Edo pulled both of his arms, which were securely wrapped around Fubuki's right arm, "We are not going to let you girlify Johan even more!"

"But he's got such a feminine aura, and such girlish features!" Fubuki whinned, throwing his head backwards.

"I do not!" Protested a very disgruntled Johan, who was shielding himself behind Jim.

And then Yusuke, poor Yusuke, decided to come back stage to prepare Jim and Johan at the wrong time. "Johan, Jim, you guys are… oh my."

Edo quickly unlatched himself from Fubuki, with Ryo still tugging slightly, which cause Fubuki to fall into Ryo and a light blush crept over his cheeks. Johan clutched Jim's sides and looked scared as the taller boy held an arm around the small blunette who was in a dress.

"I was coming to inform Johan and Jim they are next, but seeing as how you all seemed to be starting a fantasy sex orgy I'll leave you be." Yusuke began to head backwards, but Fubuki burst forth from Ryo's arms, leaving Ryo very stunned and chilly.

"They are set! Is Ju-chan in the audience?" Fubuki waggled his eyebrow at Edo. Edo twitched, grimaced and looked down angrily, while Johan took up a stance with his legs spread and his fists clenched at his sides. However, the dress he was wearing and his hair piece made him seem so much less threatening and more like a cornered kitten.

"He wasn't when I was just out there, but he'll probably show."

I hope to god he doesn't see me like this, Johan worried. _It would be so humiliating!_

"Alright, everyone to the bleachers!" Fubuki ushered everyone out and up to the stands. The little ragtag group sat by themselves, easy for Judai to spot when he came in.

Yusuke was on stage, announcing Jim and Johan's dance when Judai rushed through the gym doors. Seeing Ryo in his leather, Fubuki grinning like an imbecile and flashing a peace sign, Edo, jacketless and arms crossed up in the stands, Judai rushed over and sat down.

"Edo, we…" He began, but Fubuki quickly shushed him.

"Not now, Judai! Sit!" He said, pulling the Osiris down. "Jim and Johan are up next."

Judai wiped sweat from his brow. "Whew! Just in time! I didn't want to miss this." He eagerly turned, eyes glued to the stage as the spotlight shown in a circle on the wooden stage floor. Jim and Johan materialized from the burgundy curtain, and jaws dropped all over the room.

Jim and Johan were dressed fitting to the occasion. Jim was adorned in an orange, long sleeve, deep V-neck shirt. The neckline was so deep; it came to about the centre of his chest, and exposed his nicely toned pecs. Slight ruffles ran the length of the neckline, and there were ruffles on the cuffs of his shirt, so they partly covered his hand. The shirt was baggy on top of it, and the colour complimented him well. He wore simple black dancing trousers and fitting dance shoes. His hair was in his usually spikiness, and he wore a hat. But not his usual brown one. This one was a black velvet cowboy hat – cocked just the way he liked it – with an orange silk band around it.

To put it simply, Jim looked sexy, and ready to dance.

And Johan, he looked like a Latin princess. He was in a slip of a dress. It slung over his right shoulder, and was tied in place with a silver bow. The bottom of the design cut in a downward-facing v shape, the longer portion on the left coming barely to his knee, while it grew shorter in the back. It was sparkling in the spotlight, and was a diamond white, to accent his hair and emerald eyes. He had a white headband in his hair, which had a crystal rose attached. And his shoes were white dancing heels.

Judai couldn't believe Fubuki had done this. It was spectacular. Judai couldn't even feign jealously. He was just amazed with the older brunette's handiwork. It made Jim seem masculine while at the same time prepared to dance, and Johan sparkled with the elegance of an angel.

Judai breathed in awe.

A pink blush was evident on the blunette's face as Jim took his hand for the beginning steps. The peppy music rumbled through the gym and the duo gracefully ran through the moves of their dance. Girls squealed as Johan faced away from Jim, their hips carrying their bodies up the stage, Johan's backside touching Jim's front.

Judai growled softly, surprised at himself.

Fubuki leaned over. "Isn't my handiwork just marvelous?" He asked, as Johan and Jim swung around in a flourish, Johan's dress circling out around his hips, teasing the crowd with what rested underneath.

"Yeah," Judai squeaked, a flush creeping across his face. "It's great."

As they neared their finish, the crowd hushed in anticipation, as Jim and Johan threw in a move upon Fubuki's request. Johan jumped into the air, and Jim caught him around his waist, holding him like a board above his head as Johan's dress slid up to his waist.

Judai blushed deeply, seeing Johan's exposed hips. They ducked down into the final stance, the music came to a stop, and the audience roared with applause for the dancers. Judai found himself standing and clapping, as did much of the other school population.

…:…:Backstage:…:…

"That was awesome!"

"You guys did great!"

"You two look stunning!"

The gang showered the flustered Johan and Jim with compliments, mostly from Asuka, Kenzan, and Sho.

"Thanks," Johan smiled at the floor, and Jim rustled his hair as he said his gratitude.

Judai approached Johan, as the rest were whacking Fubuki upside the head for trying to take all the glory for the dance.

"You did… great," Judai finished lamely. He panicked, was all.

"Thanks, but I feel like an idiot in this dress," Johan said, picking it up at the ends and sticking his legs out like a girl would. Johan mimicked a girl, saying in an unnaturally high voice, "Do these make my thighs look fat, or my butt to big?" Judai and Johan laughed in unison. It was then Edo decided to come ruin the moment.

"Judai, you wanted to talk?"

A blank expression crossed the brunette's features, but then it dawned on him. "OH, yes I did!" He immediately became excited, taking Edo by the hand and leaving Johan backstage.

"… Judai…"

….:…:Outside, Front Steps of Duel Academia:…:…

Judai pulled Edo down next to him, and gazed deep into those dark eyes. "Edo,"

"Judai," Edo replied, with a hint of laughter in his voice. Judai seemed fine after his sudden breakdown earlier in the day, but he was cautious for signs of another. He was also scared of where this was going.

"Edo," Judai cocked an eyebrow, playfully, almost flirtingly.

"Judai," Edo responded again, with a more serious tone. Out of the blue, Judai grabbed Edo's tie (which oddly enough he still had on even though he wasn't wearing his jacket), and pulled Edo close to his face.

Oh dear god, Judai, please don't do what I think you're going to…

He released Edo, who sat back and adjusted his tie. Judai leaned backwards on one hand, scratching his cheek with his finger. "Edo… you know I like you. I like you a lot, actually." Judai turned his head and blushed, his eyes shut. Edo gulped.

"Yes?"

"And I like Johan too."

Edo scoffed. "This I knew."

"Shut up! Anyways, I can't obviously have both of you, so I wanted to ask if you would… possibly, maybe… consider… how do I wanna say this…"

"Judai, spit it out." Edo demanded, playing his snarky roll, but shaking with anticipation.

Judai took Edo's hand, and felt that the sophisticated teen had never looked more elegant, with the setting sun illuminating the greenery behind him, and making his silver hair shine while a dark blue sea danced in his eyes.

Edo's heart raced. _Dear god, dear god, dear god_.

"Edo, would you like to…"

DUN DUN DUN! To be continued! :D

A/N: Ohmaigoodness, a cliffhanger! :3 Judai obviously chose Johan, but what in the world is he going to ask Edo? Will Fubuki and Ryo declared their love for each other? And what exactly was Hane Kuriboh saying!?  
One third of those questions will be answered in the next chapter. xD I mean, really, no one ever knows what Hane Kuriboh is saying. It's ridiculous.

Ohmaigoodness, longest chapter I've written for this story. HELL YEAH! O_o' I had originally planned the scene with Judai and Hane Kuriboh differently, but I wasn't satisfied with it. b: So I simply extended the entire thing until I was happy with the result, and ta-da! Extended scene! :D I hope I did a good job of that. o_o

So, I seriously hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and my girly Johan. xD I couldn't resist, it had Fubuki written all over it. O_o This is all for this author's note xD

Thanks for reading, and drop a review on your way out!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: The idea of this story does not belong to me; it belongs to Oak-Chan. I merely adopted. :D Yu-Gi-Oh GX does not belong to me either; if I did, Manjoume would get the girl, and I seriously would have done something about Yusuke's weird chin thing. O_o Like really what the fuck is that supposed to be?

Team Jim and Johan: Finished!

Dancing: Undisputedly won!

Orienteering: Failed

Cooking: Failed

Team Edo and Judai: Finished!

Orienteering: Failed

Cooking: Failed

Dancing: Won!

Team Fubuki, Yusuke and Ryo: Knows his plan is bound to work/Relieved the confusion is over (or is it? ;D)/Ready for the competition to be over

"Edo would you like to…"

"Yes, Judai?" Edo asked, getting caught up in the moment.

"Help me get Johan?" Judai watched Edo with hopeful eyes and a smile. Edo fell backwards, anime-style.

Oh, hell no did Judai just do that. Sure, he was supposed to end up wanting to be with Johan, but you do NOT come to Edo and choose someone over himself and then ASK to help get said person. Hell to the no.

Edo physically twitched. "Uh, Edo..?" Judai questioned, poking the other teen's arm. Edo inhaled deeply, knowing very well he could not refuse Judai, but damn well wishing he could.

"Of course," He tried to smile through gritted teeth. "Anything for you, Judai." He added more menace to "you" then he had meant for, and he had tilted his head to the side while saying Judai's name. Over all, it gave what he was saying a very creepy effect.

Judai backed away slightly. "You know what, Edo? I think I'll just go ask someone else like, like Manjoume, or possibly Fubuki…"

"No! Don't you dare go to that moron! He's the reason we're in this in the first place," Edo muttered, and Judai blinked innocently.

"What do you mean?"

Edo snapped, jumping up off the concrete steps and pointing at Judai. "He wanted to set you and Johan up together, and he enlisted mine, Jim's, Ryo's, and Yusuke's help in this insane plan! That's why we've been having this pathetic competition!"

Edo, having realized what he said, clamped his hand over his mouth. Judai blinked.

"Uh, you weren't supposed to know that…"

…:…:Over in the Obelisk Blue Dorms:…:…

Johan lay stretched across his bed, on his back looking through the packs of cards he had just bought. "I could really use that…" He mumbled, pocketing a card and throwing the others around.

Jim was on the bed adjacent from Johan, but instead of flipping through cards he was flipping through _So Your Crocodile's Going to be a Momma; A Guide to Crocodile Pregnancy and Childbirth._ Where the hell can one even find books on that so specifically? Johan wondered.

"Jim?" Johan asked, shyly, not wishing to disturb the fossil duelist.

"Hmhm?" He answered, absorbed in the world that was crocodile babies and welfare.

"How does one… Ask out another?"

Jim glanced up from his reading, raising his eyebrow at the young blunette. "You mean on a date?"

"Yeah."

"You walk up to your desired target and say, 'Would you like to go on a date?'" Jim turned back to his reading,

Johan sighed, sitting up straighter on his bed, stroking Ruby Carbuncle as the small creature came up to his side. "That's not what I meant. Like… it's not that easy. How do you keep yourself from stuttering? And where do you go for a date? What's supposed to happen on a date? How does one act for a date?" Johan rambled on questions that Jim couldn't keep up with.

"Slow down, mate, you're making my head spin! That's one loaded question you've got there. C'mon, let's go ask an expert."

….:….:The Front steps of Duel Academia:….:…

Judai and Edo blinked at each other, the latter standing and breathing heavy.

"So… this was all a plot to help get me and Johan together..?" Judai questioned, his sad, chocolate brown eyes burning into Edo's soul.

"Uh huh,"

"And Edo… you were just playing a role… you helped with it…?"

Edo's heart sank. Judai was going to be devastated about the kiss shared between them. He had wanted them to mean something and now they meant nothing, not that they ever did in the first place. "Judai, I'm sorry, you must be devastated…" Edo put his arm around Judai.

He looked up. "Devastated? Why would I be devastated?"

"Huh?"

"I think it's so sweet of you guys to go through all that trouble to help me and Johan get together! You guys really are the greatest friends ever!"

Edo stiffened and fell over. Hell to the no.

….:…:Obelisk Blue Dorms:…:…

"Great, Fubuki now what are we supposed to do with these ridiculous outfits?" Ryo asked, staring down at Jim's orange rumba outfit that was currently strewn across Fubuki's bed. Johan's was gone, though he could have sworn that when the two boys changed back into their usual attire Johan had handed Fubuki his dress…

"This!" Fubuki cried, coming out of the bathroom in Johan's fitted dress, which was clung tightly to Fubuki's skin. His feet couldn't fit in his shoes, and the headband was put on wrong.

"Dear god," Ryo yelped, covering his eyes. Yusuke smiled kindly at Fubuki, used to his insane antics, but he couldn't fathom why Fubuki had put on that ridiculous dress.

Spinning, Fubuki clasped his hands in glee. "C'mon Ryo, you know you like it~!" He suggestively waggled his eyebrow at Ryo, who crossed his arms and stuck up his nose. He couldn't resist taking a small peek at Fubuki when he wasn't looking, however.

"I think it's lovely, Fubuki," Yusuke assure him, having been asked what he thought on the dress. Quickly, Fubuki ducked into the bathroom and came out dressed in his regular outfit.

"Now, to dispose of this unneeded stuff!" With ferocity, Fubuki chucked the rumba outfits, shoes, and accessories behind him, as wispy tendrils of black-coloured smoke shot out to suck the fabrics into God Knows Where.

…:…:Dark World:…:…

Haou was in his dressing room, surveying himself in his endless mirrors, making sure his newest trousers fit his body just right. He could see himself from every angle, and could tell that they were too saggy in his bum. He'd need to get his personal tailor, Atticus, on that.

And it's a shame really, that he could see himself in many perspectives, but he couldn't see the fabrics falling from the ceiling. Shoes fell first, hitting square on the head. Then some black pants and a jack-o-lantern orange shirt fell down, covering his vision.

"The hell!?" He exclaimed, but that wasn't the worst of it. The last thing to fall was the dress, which managed to fall on him, and it fit his body perfectly. Haou, sick of these items falling on him, sat down and began to cry.

…:…:Obelisk Blue Dorms:…:…

Ryo gaped as the shimmering dark portal closed. "Fubuki, you really shouldn't abuse your power in such a manner." He waved his hand.

"It just goes somewhere into Dark World is all. Nothing too extreme."

Silence.

"And need I point out, it's the end of the all-rounding competition and Judai and Johan still aren't together?"

Cue awkward pause.

"Gay baby!" Fubuki raised his hands above his head.

"Riiiiiiight," Ryo said, while shaking his head and pondering why he was this moron's friend. "But seriously, we're at the end and they aren't an item."

"Technically, this isn't the end… we have to figure out how to calculate the winners and have the award ceremony before it's _actually _over." Fubuki gave a sheepish smile at Ryo, who shook his head.

"You're just buyng time until-" Ryo was cut off from a knock at the door. Fubuki jumped up from his place next to Ryo to anser the call.

"Hey there, Fubuki!" Jim waved.

"Jim, Johan, please come on in!" And without further notice Jim slapped Johan on the back, pushing the blunette into the room. He stumbled and almost fell over, muttering cuss words as he stood, dusting himself off.

"What brings you to this neck of the Obelisk Blue dorms?" Yusuke questioned from his seat on the spinney chair. Ryo sat on Fubuki's bed, where the latter joined him, and Jim and Johan sat on Ryo's temporary bed.

"Go on, tell 'em, Johan." Johan glared at Jim with a look that clearly read _bite me. _

He inhaled, the exhaled, and repeated his questions. "How does one ask someone out? How does one keep himself from stuttering? Where do you go for a date? What happens on a date? How is one supposed to act on a date?""

Fubuki threw his head back and chortled. "My dear Johan, let me learn you in the ways of romance." Simultaneously, Ryo, Yusuke, and Jim all sweatdropped.

This was sure to be great.

….:…:Outside Duel Academia:…:….

"Edo, pleeeeeease!" Judai cried, clinging onto Edo's leg, as he tried to walk toward the Osiris dorms.

"First, you insult me by saying you like me, but yet you pick Johan then have the _nerve_ to ask me to help you get him? THEN you say I'm a great friend and that it's sweet of me to basically put my life on the line to get your and your crush together because you're too ignorant to do it yourselves? You have got some serious balls, Judai."

"It is sweet. Maybe sweet isn't the word. About nice! Edo it was nice of you and I'm grateful you did!"

"THEN GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY LEG!" The spectacle was gaining attention from the students who were exiting the Academia. It wasn't every day you saw a teenagers cling to another's leg, let alone have them be two alleged partners fighting. Plenty of girls passed by, pointing and giggling as Edo tried to pull his leg out of Judai's killer grip.

"Edooooooo!" Judai whined, throwing his head up like a baying wolf.

Edo, winded and having finally made it off the steps to the flat sidewalk, decided he'd take a break. "Judai," He gasped, clutching his chest in the area where his heart was. "If I promise to help you, despite how badly you damaged my pride, will you let go of my leg?"

If Judai had been a puppy, his ears would have perked and his tail would have started wagging. "You mean it?"

Edo rolled his eyes, seeing the other students hiding behind the stone card status of the three gods, and obliged.

"Yay! Thank you Edo!" Judai leaped up, hugging tight to Edo.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Edo sighed, waving miserably at passing Obelisk Blue girls as the ushered passed, grinning at Edo and Judai.

"Damn it!" Edo shouted, anime-style tears flowing in abundance from his eyes.

**A/N: Whoot! Am I good or am I good? :3 What kind of advice is Fubuki giving Johan? What kind of side plan shall Edo and Judai cook up? Is it all destined to fail? Will Ryo and Fubuki ever become a couple? AND WILL HAOU EVER SEE THE FALLING OBJECTS!? All this and more revealed in later chapters!**

**So yeah… actually, not that many chapters left. O_o' After this, there's Edo and Judai's weak plan unfolds (if there even is one at all), Johan puts his advice to use, the awards, the re-do, and yeah! :D So maybe somewhere around five chapters. o_o I really hope you're enjoying this journey as much as I am. It's been really fun to read and to write. :')**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and please drop a review on your way out ~**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: The idea of this story does not belong to me; it belongs to Oak-Chan. I merely adopted. :D Yu-Gi-Oh GX does not belong to me either; Martin's name wouldn't be so lame, and Napoleon wouldn't look so weird… o_o'

Team Jim and Johan: Finished!

Dancing: Undisputedly won!

Orienteering: Failed

Cooking: Failed

Team Edo and Judai: Finished!

Orienteering: Failed

Cooking: Failed

Dancing: Won!

Team Fubuki, Yusuke and Ryo: Prepares for phase two of Operation Matchmaker!/Can't believe Johan's asking Fubuki for advice/Is ready for it all too backfire so bad

…:…:Osiris Red Dorms:…:…

"So, you really think this will work, Edo?" Judai asked excitedly.

If you wanted Edo's honest opinion? No, this wasn't going to work at all. This was merely a way to payback at Judai. The only suitable payback Edo found was to, in return, wound Judai's pride.

Or his ego. Whichever was first.

Judai twirled around, looking at himself in the mirror. He was beginning to have doubts… this seemed over the top. It was just… weird. Dressing up as a cat for Halloween was one thing, but just randomly? Judai pulled at the "whiskers" Edo had magically attached to his face. His nose was painted pink, and Edo had used blush – actual blush – to tint his cheeks slightly red. He wore brown cat ears to match his hair – the ear tips were caramel – and he was wearing a brown tail that drug on the ground, and oddly enough could function as a whip. Edo had forced him to take of his Osiris jacket, so he was left in his black shirt with the cut in the collar, which he had pushed to sleeves up to his elbows. He was wearing his traditional skinny jeans and had switched his school-uniform boots for some plain black ones.

Edo tsked, shaking his head. "Judai, have I ever been wrong?"

He put his glove-clad finger up to his mouth. "Uhm, you were wrong about putting the ingredients into a blender to mix them…"

"Judai, you did that."

"Oh, right. Well… you let me."

"…." Edo paused. "Touche."

"And then you let the oven get too hot…"

Edo sighed, rubbing his head. "Once again, Judai, that was you."

"You still let me. And then there were those pads…"

"Judai! Just, forget it. This plan can't fail."

For Edo, that is.

…:…:Obelisk Blue Dorms:…:…

"Fubuki, none of that makes any sense at all." Jim spoke up for all of the awe-struck Obelisks in the room.

"Preposterous! That's exactly how I get girls."

"But Fubuki… that works for you because that's your personality… and Johan's not trying to get a girl here…" Ryo pointed out the clear and should-have been obvious flaws in Fubuki's plan.

Fubuki shook his head indigently. He grabbed Johan by the shoulders, shaking him to try to bring him to his senses. All it did was bring him to the memory of the Abandoned Obelisk Blue rushing back. "Trust me, it'll work!"

Johan held up his hands to try and grab Fubuki. "Okay, okay! I'll do what you said! Just please, stop shaking the living gems out of me!" He cried, and everyone laughed at his pun.

"I don't get it," Yusuke said.

…:…:With Edo and Judai:…:…

"Edo, I haven't see Johan, just a whole bunch of girls falling over and getting nosebleeds… some guys too. Is the air thin around here or something?" Judai blinked as he turned his head, seeing fellow peers face planting and dropping down, blood spurting everywhere.

Edo snickered. "Guess so. Hey, look, there's Manjoume and Asuka. Maybe they know where Johan is!" He grabbed Judai's hand, dragging the brunette over to their Obelisk Blue friends.

"And he just cowered before my Cyber Blader," Asuka was recounting a duel to Manjoume, who was barely paying attention to the story. He was swimming in the chocolate sea that was Asuka's eyes.

"Eh, Manjoume?" She asked, eyes closed and waving her hand. He shook his head, a slight pink colour creeping up on his white cheeks.

"Please, continue, Tenjouin-kun," he replied, putting his chin on top of his hands, his elbows resting on the cement wall that Asuka was sitting on.

"And then I said…. Oi! Edo, Judai!" She shouted, cupping a hand around her mouth to project her voice, while waving one blue glove-clad hand.

"Huh?" Manjoume questioned, turning and seeing the silver-haired teen dragging along the brunette. He huffed. Everyone always interrupted his and Tenjouin-kun's time.

"Hey!" Edo smiled brightly, clutching tightly to the hand of Judai.

"Hello, Edo, Ju… Er Judai," Asuka scratched the back of her head. "What are you wearing, Judai?" She asked, puzzled.

Judai glance over himself. "I'm just not wearing my jacket…."

Asuka shook her head. "No, Judai, the cat clothes."

"Oh!" Judai blushed. "I asked Edo for… Help with something… and uh… he said this would work."

"Well if you're trying to get Judai into a Furry party, you've done a good job." Manjoume jeered, while Asuka hit him upside the head. "Oww! Tenjouin-kun!"

"Are you sure this is the right way to go about it?"

Out of no-where, Edo joined the conversation. "Of course it will! No one can resist kitties." Edo flirtatiously winked at Judai. Asuka grew wide-eyed and got a little hot. She herself was a yaoi fan…. A closet yaoi fan. And in secret, she thought Judai and Edo were the hottest couple around. What she wouldn't give to see them behind closed doors…

_Asuka! Get your mind out of the gutter! _She scolded. "Well, if you're comfortable with it, Judai." The happy-go-lucky teen nodded, his kitty ears bobbing.

"Now, have either of you seen Johan?" Edo asked innocently, hands in his pants pockets.

Asuka stuck her finger to her mouth, while Manjoume looked upwards.

"I saw him and Jim early, headed towards Fubuki and Yusuke's dorm," Manjoume replied, anything to get rid of the nuisances that were Edo and Judai.

"Oh yeah! I passed them a few minutes ago! They said something about going to the beach and teaching Johan to surf. For some reason, the only one who looked excited was my brother. Johan appeared frightened, Jim was on the verge of chuckles, and Ryo and Yusuke had the faces of "this is going to go horribly, horribly worng", albeit Yusuke did look a tad more confused."

Edo nodded. "Thanks, Asuka. Come, Judai, to the beach we head!"

Asuka, immediately having deferred to inappropriate thoughts when she heard the word "come", heard this: "Come, Judai, on the beach where we shall give head!"

Manjoume worriedly fretted over Asuka, who had fallen back into dirt with a nosebleed as Judai and Edo walked away, the latter smirking.

Some people could misinterpret the most innocent of sentences.

…:…:The Beach:..:…

Johan washed up onto the beach, head-first, choking on a mouthful of sand. He sat up, spiked hair sagging from the weight of the water, spitting out grains and wiping his tongue. Fubuki came up behind him, having drifted back in one the wave, and put his head to the younger Obelisk's back.

"Fubuki," Johan coughed. "I don't think surfing is my thing," he said. Johan was trying to be nice. He hated it. The wet suit he had to wear clung to his skin once wet, and it was terribly uncomfortable between his legs. He couldn't balance worth anything on the board, and he always ended up with sand in his mouth _somehow. _He couldn't get it.

"Nonsense!" The brunette smiled, pointing towards the sky. "Surfing is for anyone!" He winked at three passing by female students, who giggled and ran off the beach.

Further up the sandbar, Ryo grabbed a handful of sand, attempting to crush it in his iron-hard grip. Yusuke gulped, and scooted away, fearful of what Ryo would grab onto when he wanted something solid to pulverize.

Jim shook his head. He felt bad for Johan. The poor boy hadn't asked for this when he had been given advice. And now he was surfing… well, attempting to surf. It was clear he was uncomfortable, and tired.

"I think I'll go try to help him," the Australian stood, only to be pulled back down by Ryo.

"It won't work. Fubuki'll never listen." Jim yanked his arm out of Ryo's grasp, and turned to watch as Johan and Fubuki both paddled back to the ocean to go against an oncoming wave. Johan stood up too late and was swept into it, while Fubuki sailed across it.

Then a thought crossed Jim's mind.

"Ryo, are you hot?" He looked at the blunette with one lapis-lazuli eye, taking in his leather and black outfit. Ryo turned.

"Mind your own business, Cook," Kaiser demanded. Jim raised his hands in defense.

Yep, Ryo was hot.

….:…:Judai and Edo – the Beach:…:….

"Look, Judai, there's Jim, Ryo, and Yusuke," Edo pointed off in the distance at a blob that was brown, black, and white.

"How can you be sure?"

Edo rolled his azure eyes. "Because Jim wears a brown hat, Ryo dressed in that godforsaken leather, and Yusuke wears a traditional Obelisk Blue uniform." Before Judai could come up with a counter-statement, he was being dragged through the sand, his boots kicking up the light, powdery substance and spraying it all over the angry beach-goers.

"Sorry, sorry!" Judai apologized, trying to pick up his feet more. "Edo, slow down!"

"Never!" laughed the silver-haired teen, which came to an abrupt stop. Judai crashed into him, pushing the other boy down. Judai just happened to land on top of Edo, with one leg on either side of him, like he was straddling him from behind. Judai turned and faced Jim, Ryo, and Yusuke, the three older teens surprised at the sight. He waved sheepishly, as Edo yelled, "Judai! Get up off of me!"

"Right!" He hopped up, and offered his hand to Edo, who declined it angrily.

"Dammit! That's another suit ruined!" He cursed, trying to rub the sand out of his suit. For sand, it certainly held tight to the fabric of his outfit.

"Maybe you should stop wearing suits around Judai," Jim suggested, which earned daggers from Edo.

"Like hell," Edo responded. Jim shrugged.

"So… where's Johan? We were told he was with you," Judai cut in.

Ryo simply pointed. Then, "Judai, what the hell is with your get up?"

"These?" He asked, embarrassed, pointing to the cat ears and tail. Ryo nodded. "Well, I asked Edo for some help… and he said this would do the trick."

"Judai, you look like a male prostitute who goes for an innocent appearance," Jim told him, and Judai hung his head. You could just imagine those cute cat ears of his turned down like an actual kitten.

"And what's he trying to help you with, anyways?"

Judai glanced up with wide eyes. "Uh, er… Uh… Johan… uhm…." He was trying to avoid saying getting Johan 'cause your plan failed, but Edo made Judai swear he'd pretend like he knew nothing. Edo put his hands on Judai's shoulders.

"Judai means to say that he simply wanted help getting Johan's attention." The others nodded in understand. "Here they come!" Yusuke smiled, Edo and Judai about-facing to see Johan crash into the shoreline once again as Fubuki came to his rescue.

"Go to him, Judai," Edo snickered, pushing Judai towards his crush. He gulped, walking along the beach, his tail dragging behind him.

Fubuki, smacking rather than patting Johan on his back, just happened to glance up at the right time. "Here comes Judai!" He squealed, reminded Johan to use the line, and ran a few meters away.

Johan shook out his hair, attempting to dry it. It had little effect, but his spikes were returning to their normal positions. Johan smiled, preparing for Judai, but as he saw the other teen his smile dropped.

"Hi, Johan," Judai waved.

"Judai… what in the world are you wearing?" He asked dumbstruck. Judai bent his knee in, and put his hands behind his back innocently.

"Don't you like, Johan?" He queried, in a voice that was clearly meant to be seductive, but wasn't. It was weird hearing something so unnatural coming from his friend.

"Uhm, no, I don't," Judai's shoulder's dropped, and Johan turned his head towards Fubuki, who was pointing to the sky. Johan sighed. There was no getting around this.

He jumped into position, his hand shot straight upwards. "Judai! Look upwards! What do you see?"

"Clouds?"

"No."

"Birds?"

"Uh, no."

"I see trees. Is that it?"

"No!"

"Blue, the sky is blue."

"No! You're supposed to say the heavens!"

"Why?" Judai turned his head back down, focusing on Johan.

Johan put his hands to his head, and made like he was pulling out his hair. "I don't know! It's what Fubuki told me to do!" Johan's hands dropped.

Awkward silence.

"Gay baby!" Judai chirped, and Johan sighed. "No offence, Johan, but that was kind of pointless."

"Yeah? So's your outfit."

Judai's bottom lip quivered. "I was trying to get your attention… I guess I picked wrong in the end anyways! I should have chosen Edo." Judai spat, where as a girl would have ran off, crying. He then trudged up the beach, grabbing Edo's hand – who was laughing hysterically. "C'mon," Judai growled, and Edo stopped laughing.

Johan watched as his love walked off the beach with another guy, heartbroken.

"Judai…"

Fubuki mentally congratulated himself. Everything was going according to plan!

**A/N: Boom, baby! So, these plans just keep back-firing. Like, hardcore. But no worries! It shall be fixed! Soon. Because this isn't a fic for Edo and Judai… tis for Judai and Johan. This is just, like, I dunno. Would this be the climax or falling action? o_o I really want to make this story twenty chapters though… Maybe an epilogue? :D We'll see depending on how this goes.**

**So, now time for question-firing! What's to become of Judai and Johan? What's Judai doing? What will Johan do? How will Fubuki calculate the points, and who shall win the completion? And why is Fubuki such an idiot!?**

**Haha, all that revealed in the soon-to-come chapters!**

**Please, leave a review with what you thought!**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: The idea of this story does not belong to me; it belongs to Oak-Chan. I merely adopted. :D Yu-Gi-Oh GX does not belong to me either; I would have made Jim come back with Johan in the fourth season instead of O'Brien.

Team Jim and Johan: Finished!

Dancing: Undisputedly won!

Orienteering: Failed

Cooking: Failed

Team Edo and Judai: Finished!

Orienteering: Failed

Cooking: Failed

Dancing: Won!

Team Fubuki, Yusuke and Ryo: stressing out over his competition/trying to calm down Fubuki/waiting to see how it all unfolds

…:Obelisk Blue Dorms:…

"Dammit!" Fubuki cried, falling backwards off his bed again. He attempted to pull himself upright with the aid of the silky blue comforter, but considering the fabric was silk and silk is a slick material, the blonde only managed in falling back against the hardwood floor for a second time. Ryo covered his mouth with a pale ivory hand, stifling back laughter. "I swear to god whoever decided that the third years in the Obelisk dorm should get silk comforters are so gonna get blasted in the face by my bazooka…"

"Fubuki, didn't you start the petition for silk comforters in _all _of the Obelisk dorms, and it was decided it would be a perk for third years?" Yusuke looked at him, recalling the incident in their first year, in which he had carried around a clipboard and promised a date to any girl who signed. (Least to say, he didn't attend over half of them.)

The alleged flushed. "Heh heh he-heh! Oh that's right," He smiled widely and embarrassed, rising to his knees. "But anyways, back to the topic. How are we supposed to decide the winners of the competiton?"

"Wouldn't it be easiest to go with the team who won the most events?"

Ryo nodded. "In theory. But with the way Fubuki had the whole competition set up, we can't decide the winner that way. Since there was one round of each even held every day, you could have multiple people place first in the same category. Either, we should have had finals in those categories, or we should have done one event per day. And it's already too late to do the finals, seeing as how Fubuki promised a champion team tomorrow."

"Maybe we could just forget it and act like the students were all in a huge dream! Tell them we have no idea what the hell they're talking about and that there never really _was_ a competition, and after so long maybe people'll start to believe it and then they'll forget it!"

Yusuke blinked his large amethyst eyes, sitting up straight in the spinney chair. "Fubuki, that is seriously the most ridiculous thing that I have ever heard. No one is moronic enough to believe that."

Ryo cleared his throat from his place on Fubuki's bed. He was propped up against the head board, cuddling a blue pillow with one arm. When he noticed the confused stare of Yusuke and the longing eyes of Fubuki, he hurriedly tossed the pillow to the floor. "I think Judai is."

"Oh, come now, Ryo! You're just being mean. Shame," Fubuki crawled over to the side of the bed Ryo was sitting on, stood, and then cuffed him upside his teal head. There was an audible smack sound as the white-clad teen's strong hand collided with the back of the leather-bound one'.

"Tenjoin! You're going to regret doing that!" He exclaimed before lashing out at the taller teen. Fubuki smiled, just like the old times, swiftly dodging the Kaiser's attack.

"I swear, Ryo, you're getting faster," Fubuki winked, Yusuke just smiled at their antics, remembering times exactly like this from first year. "But anyways, how on Earth am I supposed to come up with a winner!?"

Ryo shook his head gingerly, as if he had a stiff neck. "The whole point behind this was to hook Judai and Johan up, yet you're concerned with who's going to win this ridiculous competition."

Fubuki pouted. "The plan is still in action! I'm more concerned with not letting down my fans! They think so highly of me. What kind of idol would I be if I didn't follow through with my word?"

Ryo sighed, rubbing his head at the temple and forehead, Yusuke merely smiled at both of the teens. "You're not an idol. And anyways, even if you were one, you'd make a terrible one indeed."

Before Ryo could look up he was bombarded by a plush down-feather pillow. "Fuck you," Fubuki replied playfully.

"Tenjoin!"

…:…:Outside the Osiris Red Dorms:…:…

Asuka sighed, resting her chin in her hands, scraping the tip of her boot across the concrete steps. Back and forth, back and forth. "I'm worried about him, you guys," she sighed.

Edo shifted positions behind her on the steps. He had joined them a few minutes ago, exiting from the dorm in a rather swaggering manner, as usual. "He'll get over it. Doesn't he get like this at least once a year, if not a few times?"

Shou stood, clenching his fists. "Don't you dare talk about Aniki like that!" His shrill, whiny voice rang throughout everybody's ears. Edo raised his hands.

"Calm down, Shou. I wasn't trying to bad-mouth Judai. It just appears to be that way. I was here for the second year, y'know. I remember his sudden disappearance, just as the sudden appearance of Neos." The cyan-haired Ra Yellow sighed and sat back down, his knees pulled up close to his small chest, his frame bent into a circular form.

Kenzan sighed, falling back against the dirt, a dust cloud puffing out from beneath his muscular body. "Aniki was upset sure, but it was nothing like this-saraus. This is over somebody he really liked-don." You could reach out and feel the sympathy in the air.

"Personally, I don't see what he has to complain about," Manjoume stuck his snow-coloured nose in the air. "The person he likes feels the same. They're just idiots that clearly don't know how to express their feelings for each other." Asuka bent down and whacked the raven-haired teen.

"Hey!" He cried, flailing his arms out to catch his balance, rubbing his head in dejected silence.

The group sat together in silence outside of the dorm, hoping for the world Judai would come out of his dorm.

…:…:Inside the Osiris Red Dorm:…:…

_Tck._

_Tck, tck!_

Judai sat up in bed carefully, avoiding hitting his head on the bunk above him, glancing back at the window.

_Tck tck! _

What was that noise? (_Tck tck!_) It was almost as if there were small rocks hitting the glass. Judai stood, pulling his boots over his white skinny jeans, (_tck!_) and hefted open the old creaky window.

"Owwww!" He howled, reeling back from the window, covering his left eye. "The hell!?" Judai picked up a small stone, and then he popped his head out of the small rectangular opening, looking down below him.

"I'm sorry, Judai! But I need to talk to you!" Johan called up at him, waving a fist full of sharp pebbles.

Judai thought about it. He was still a tad upset about earlier, and wasn't exactly in a talking mood… "Shit! Ouch!" He cried, rubbing his stinging cheek. In his impatience Johan had thrown another rock at Judai. "Fine, fine! I'll come talk to you."

Johan smiled, his blunette head bobbing up and down. "I'll meet you at the door-"

"No need!" Judai sat on the ledge in a tight crouching position, boosting himself off of the side of the dorm with his foot. He laughed as he fell through the air, turning his body and hitting his side, rolling in the dust. He leaped up to his feet, his face shining in triumph. "And Yuki sticks the landing!"

Johan laughed wholeheartedly, smiling fondly at the two-toned brunette. "You want to walk and talk?"

"Yeah."

The duo began walking, left foot right foot, right foot left. Silence echoed around them, nothing but the rustle of the leaves in the crisp spring air and their footfalls on the dirt path. "So…" Judai trailed off, watching his alternating feet stir up some loose dirt.

"About earlier…" Johan began; clueless as to how he should apologize for being such an ass.

"It's fine," Suddenly, the Osiris stopped, turning to look at the blunette. "In all seriousness, it really is. I mean, we were both acting a little ridiculous in our attempts to get us to notice each other. I don't think either of us was in a right state of mind. I apologize for being such an idiot about it all. I mean seriously, listening to Edo? I should have known he was up to something the second he offered help."

"Yeah," Johan nodded his agreement, staring into those deep chocolate eyes. "I agree. Or maybe the second he offered up cat ears and a tail you should have walked away." They laughed together. "I can't say much though. I mean I went to Fubuki of all people. Then again, that was Jim's idea… Wait, they were all in on something, weren't they?"

"I'm not supposed to say, but seeing how it doesn't matter anyways, they were indeed. Fubuki came up with the entire competition idea to bring us together, but it only succeeded in tearing us apart."

Silence ensued. "Judai… I really do like you. I mean, there was something weird between us the day we met. The way we could both see spirits, how we felt as though we'd known each other before... I think I always knew I liked you as more than a best friend. "

"I think I always secretly knew too, somewhere in my secret heart. I was just afraid, y'know? Guys aren't meant to be attracted to other guys. But I can't help but getting butterflies when you're near… and I've no idea what I'd do if I lost you."

Pause.

"Wait, never mind, yes I do. I'd go ballistic with intense depression and self-loathing that I'd turn into a power-hungry super duelist, calling myself Haou and raging over an unsuspecting alternate dimension." Both boys glanced at each other and burst out in a roaring laughter. Johan stepped a little closer to Judai, putting his hands on Judai's shoulders.

"I really do want to be with you, you know," Johan persisted on the conversation. Judai looked into those lucid emerald eyes. They seemed to be illuminated with some form of amber light. The brunette could feel his heart racing in his chest, scared that the steady beat was loud enough for Johan to hear.

"I want the same, Johan," The blunette relaxed a large amount, Judai not even having noticed that he was tense.

"But Judai?"

Hesitance. "… yes?"

"I want to do it right." The slightly taller teen leaned forward, his lips grazing Judai's, and the latter leaned forward, completing the kiss. Judai felt as though there should be fireworks, his eyes slowly drifting shut as he leaned in slightly to the kiss. Johan felt much the same, his body trembling almost uncontrollably, hoping against hope Judai didn't notice.

The kiss broke, and each looked into the others eyes. "Honestly, Judai… I'm in love with you."

Author's Note:

I'M BACK, AND BETTER THAN EVER BITHCES!

God I missed this story, and all of you guys. I sincerely apologize for my extremely long leave of absence. It's been what – two months? Two and a half? I'm dreadfully sorry. I took some personal time because things were stressing me out to no end. This chapter, before I rewrote it, was really sad and depressing. My mood was reflecting in my writing and I didn't like it. I honestly only meant for the hiatus to be two, maybe three weeks at the most. One thing led to another though, and I sunk into an ungodly depression.

But, thanks to my guardian angel, I'm all good now! I can write, and for some unknown reason I feel like I've grown a lot in my writing. I'm not sure what it is, I just feel this is a really good chapter. We're nearing the end here, folks! Johan and Judai have come clean, Fubuki and Ryo are still clueless for each other, and everyone is waiting in suspense for the winner. Who will it be? ;) Find out in the next chapter!

Or maybe the chapter after the next cause… y'know Fubuki's horrible at thinking ahead. xD


End file.
